Interviews with Vampires
by maxigrumpling
Summary: A small collection of 'interviews' with random characters from my books to help me recconect with them and allow me to finish Cullen Evolution after such a hefty break. Also published as chapters of Evolution.
1. Interviews with Vampires - Edward Cullen

**After reading my own work (Cullen's Pride through to Cullen Evolution) in an attempt to get to re-know my own vamps I decided to set myself a task that would serve two purposes.**

**I needed to reconnect with them and their individual traits and idiosyncrasies.****I've had this idea for a while and was going to do it as a separate piece, but the longer it sits in my brain the more I think it can help me achieve goal number 1 above.**

**So, dear followers. Here is how this is going to go down...lol**

**My name, for the purposes of this 'plot' (and I use the word plot in its most liberal sense) is Lisa Pimm. For no other reason than my name is actually Lisa, and I needed a surname for the 'Edward' portion of the plot to help point out his nerdy, weedy old fashionedness.**

**I am an ordinary 'vamp' myself with no talent or gift to speak of. I am much younger than most of those whom I'm about to question. As a human I was a librarian and I brought with me the need for data/documentation when I was changed.**

**What follows is a collection of interviews with selected characters from my books.**

**In no particular order.**

**A random selection of characters.**

**I decided early on that I needed a legitimate 'reason' for interviewing them. A friend pointed out that no reason was necessary, but upon further thought we both decided that there would be no way my particular vamps would document anything about themselves without a solid reason.**

**These interviews occur between Bella's Dawn and the start of Cullen Evolution. Purely for my own reasons, nothing more.**

**With the implementation of the Council it was decided (in my head) that those involved in the previous war should have their thoughts documented to help those who come after. It's a slim premise, I admit, but one that I hope will allow each of my random characters to be able to freely communicate with me during their interview.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**And for those of you who see my thin veil of 'plot' and think I'm being a twit, but who have asked for me to please finish Evolution, hang in there. This will help me finish it!**

**Once I am done relearning my own characters Evolution will continue. **

**Maxi**

**xx**

* * *

Interview conducted in the office of Principal Edward Cullen at EC College, Port Angeles, WA.

I first met Mr Edward Cullen at his family home in Forks, WA. Three brief meetings were held, at which we discussed the types of questions I would ask and the way in which the answers would be recorded and transcribed for posterity.

Edward scowls as his PA, Linda Collins, ushers me into the inner sanctum of the head of the College.

Edward: (Reaching across his desk as I make my way toward the visitors chair opposite him) It's nice to see you again Miss Pimm. Please, have a seat.

**Lisa**: Good to see you again too.

I take the offered chair and take out my recording device and set it between us on his desk. He scowls at it without any real (as far as I can tell) malice and leans back in his chair.

Knowing that he can read my thoughts I try to calm myself and prepare my first questions in my own head before speaking again.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** Please state your full name

Edward: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Lisa:** The year you were turned?

Edward: 1918

**Lisa:** And your sire is?

Edward: Carlisle Cullen

**Lisa:** Your mates full name please?

Edward: The beautiful Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen

**Lisa:** And your daughters full name please?

Edward: The lovely Miss Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen

**Lisa:** And your place, however you'd like to describe it, inside the Olympic Coven?

Edward: An interesting question. I am the first turned son to Carlisle Cullen and am the son of Esme, brother to Rosalie and Emmett Hale and also to Alice and Jasper Whitlock. And most recently an uncle to Angel Hale.

**Lisa:** Is that how you think others, other vampires not from your coven, see you?

Edward: (Chuckling softly) From your thoughts I can see that they don't, no. Alright Miss Pimm, I'll give you my full title as others probably perceive it. Perhaps that will make me fit where others see me. I am the surrogate leader of the Olympic Coven whilst my sire deals with some personal issues. I am to be Principal of EC College, Music Master and piano teacher here also. I am husband and mate to Isabella, father to Renesmee, somewhat of a mentor to Seth and brother to those who I've already listed. I am uncle to Angel Hale as I mentioned and friend to all comers. (He punctuates the end of his statement with another soft chuckle)

**Lisa:** And the Council? What position do you hold on the Council?

Edward: (His grin disappears now and is replaced by a darker one) For now I am Chairman.

**Lisa:** And your tenure lasts how long?

Edward: A decade

**Lisa:** We'll talk some more about the Council a little later. But for now let's go back to your own personal history. What was your age at your transformation?

Edward: (With a small chuckle) Now, Miss Pimm, I do hope you aren't going to ask the ladies that question. I was 17 at my change.

**Lisa:** Please, call me Lisa.

Edward: As you wish.

**Lisa:** Thank you. Now, is it safe to say that you were somewhat reluctant to be interviewed?

Edward: I think reluctant may be too strong a word, shall we say hesitant?

**Lisa:** Can you tell me what your hesitation stems from?

Edward: Our kind, as you well know Lisa, is taught to steer clear of being documented. It is normally in all our best interests to remain anonymous.

**Lisa:** I agree. So what was it that made you agree to this today?

Edward: My daughter. And others like her. New vampires and the humans who they choose to keep in their lives after their change. It isn't reasonable to think that there will be no humans who know of us any longer. The life we've built here is a point of example. My family consists of vampire, wolf and human alike. Should anything befall me I'd like to know that those who remain will know my story and perhaps be able to pass it on to my grandchildren, or great grandchildren if I'm lucky enough. Anything they can learn from me, or my mistakes, can only help future generations.

**Lisa:** Is it true that you voted no the first time this interview process was put to you?

Edward: That is true, yes.

**Lisa:** And your reasoning for changing your mind?

Edward: As above.

(At this point Edward leans further back in his chair and laces his hands behind his head. He smiles warmly)

**Lisa:** Alright. Is there anything you'd like to tell me about your early life, either human or vampire?

Edward: (At this point Edward turns his attention to the framed photograph of his wife and daughter that stands atop his desk. He doesn't hide the look he's given it) Until I stumbled across Isabella as a child I existed, but did not live. I had a normal childhood filled with normal childhood things. Family, friends and schooling. After I was changed I was given a chance for a new life and I am grateful for it. But, until I met Isabella it was a lonely, empty existence.

**Lisa:** As is true for most of us until we meet our mates, I'm sure. Can you describe a little about how your life has changed since meeting your mate?

Edward: Nothing is the same. (He laughs openly) Everything changed. And nothing has returned to its monotony, thank heaven. She brought with her an extended human family and a whole host of new problems, but also more fun and love than I can ever remember having had in my life prior.

**Lisa:** You say she brought problems with her? Do you mean with her parents being privy to your nature, or something else?

Edward: Partly that, yes, but also other things. Isabella wanted her family near her, even after her change, so we've all had to learn to be in close contact with humans again. It's been good for us. I think we've all regained some of our own humanity by being near her parents and friends. But quite apart from that Isabella is still very human. The most human of us all really. She also kept her friends; she still engages in very human past times and has been instrumental in teaching our daughter to behave as other humans do.

**Lisa:** Your mates change was traumatic, wasn't it?

Edward: (His cringe is not hidden) It was. Although she'd made the choice to join me in this life should anything ever befall her, none of us was prepared for how quickly that came about. The Alpha of the local shifter tribe took a shine to her and you could say that he didn't appreciate her choice of company.

**Lisa:** Your sire changed your mate, is that right?

Edward: He did. At her request.

**Lisa:** Not yours?

Edward: No. Not at my request.

(It seems that is an end to that line of questioning judging by the scowl on his face so I move along)

**Lisa:** The world will soon know of you via your school, but I wondered if you'd tell me something that nobody else knows about you?

Edward: Something personal?

**Lisa:** If you like, yes.

Edward: That's a difficult question to answer. I'm sure your other victims, oh, excuse me, volunteers, would have difficulty answering that one. Alright, something nobody else knows about me. I was once the proud owner of a lead spiked ball and chain.

(He laughs heartily)

**Lisa:** A real lead ball and chain?

Edward: Indeed it was. Part of my bucks turn and the brainchild of my two annoying brothers.

**Lisa:** (I find myself thinking back to prior interviews in my thoughts. When I hit pay dirt Edward cringes good naturedly) Ah yes. That is the buck's party that ended with yourself, your sire and your brothers rats-arsed, correct?

Edward: (Laughing harder now) It is, yes. Jasper had soaked up the good spirits emanating from our wolf friends and projected it onto us. It was a memorable night.

**Lisa:** Do your siblings gifts often end in fun then?

Edward: Not always, no. (His face clouds over at this point and I wait as patiently as I can for him to continue) Though there have been a good many times where both my siblings' gifts have saved our lives. Jasper can hype us up, or tone us down, as the situation requires and that in itself can be quite amusing. But my sister Alice' gift can be quite annoying.

**Lisa:** In what way?

Edward: Imagine being second guessed at every turn!

**Lisa:** Surely that would make for some interesting situations?

Edward: It has happened, but more often than not it makes it bloody difficult to surprise ones mate. (He laughs)

**Lisa:** I can see how that would be, yes. Thinking about your sisters gift specifically, it must bring up a few unique challenges because she is unable to see your daughter, correct?

Edward: Correct.

**Lisa:** Does that make it difficult to plan ahead for your family?

Edward: It has done, in the past, yes. We've learnt to work around it.

**Lisa:** How so?

Edward: I don't care to elaborate on that for now. I take very seriously the security surrounding my family. That is off limits in this interview.

**Lisa:** As you wish. Alright, let's move on to your school then. Can you tell us a little bit about how it's come about?

Edward: (His smile returns at this point) The idea was a simple one. I wanted the opportunity to teach music and I couldn't do that in the human realm, so I built somewhere I could. At least for a short time anyway.

**Lisa:** Is it true that the idea for the school was solely yours?

Edward: In its infancy yes. But the rest of the family soon came onboard. If I hadn't had the backing of my wife and family it never would've come to fruition.

**Lisa:** Your wife and siblings will teach here, won't they?

Edward: They will. Isabella will teach photography, Alice will teach fashion design, Jasper is to be the head of the History department and Emmett will run the mechanical sector.

**Lisa:** And your daughter will attend here?

Edward: She will. Year about, under different enrolment names to protect her secret and her gift.

**Lisa:** We'll get onto her gift shortly. You have shifters who will be attending this school also, is that correct?

Edward: It is.

**Lisa:** Would you care to elaborate?

Edward: No.

**Lisa:** Moving on. The council. Can you tell me what its main aim is?

Edward: Certainly. In its purest form it is not unlike what you are trying to achieve with your interviews. It's a central information bank.

**Lisa:** But it funds other things too?

Edward: It does. We've invested in safe houses all over the world as well as giving those registered access to travel and identity documents as well as legal advice and funds should they need it.

**Lisa:** Those registered? What does that mean?

Edward: Anyone wishing to use the services of the Council has registered with it. They pay a nominal induction fee and have access to the information stored as well as the funds.

**Lisa:** As well as a chairman does the Council have Councillors?

Edward: It does. Six at all times. They were nominated from the larger group and a democratic vote was held.

**Lisa:** Is the Council only there to serve the needs of the vampire community?

Edward: No. Our friends the wolves are members and have an equal right to the information and its resources.

**Lisa:** Alright. I'd like to move on to your gift, if I may?

Edward: If you must.

**Lisa:** Would you describe it for me, as simply or as elaborately as you'd like.

Edward: It is very simple to explain actually. I read minds.

(At this point he laughs and returns to leaning back in his chair)

**Lisa:** It's that simple? You hear what those around you are thinking.

Edward: Yes, it's that simple.

**Lisa:** Do you hear what they think or see it?

Edward: I hear it.

**Lisa:** Can you hear everyone's thoughts? Human? Wolf?

Edward: Yes, so far, with only one exception.

**Lisa:** That being your mate?

Edward: Correct.

**Lisa:** I believe she is a very powerful shield. When she was human, could you read her then?

Edward: No.

**Lisa:** So she is a shield?

Edward: You'll have to ask her that, that is her story to tell.

**Lisa:** Have you ever been able to read her?

Edward: Again, that is her business.

**Lisa:** Not yours, you don't think?

Edward: (At this point his grin lights up his whole face) It's very much my business, yes. However, gifts that can be shared only between mates should be the ladies prerogative to divulge, don't you think?

**Lisa:** (I'm unable to hold back a giggle of my own here. He slips freely from modern, 21st century man into his heritage. It is very, very attractive) (This errant thought earns me a soft growl) I agree. I'll be sure to ask her.

Edward: You do that. I'll look forward to finding out if she answers.

**Lisa:** Moving on. Your daughter's gift. Could you describe it for me please?

Edward: As she is a minor at the time of this interview, I reserve the right, as her father, to only give you vague details. Agreed?

**Lisa:** Agreed. Anything you'd care to tell me I'd be happy to document.

Edward: When she is older she will decide whether or not she wants her information documented. But for now I can tell you that one of the gifts she possesses is akin to being something of a savant. Not an idiot savant, I must stress. She can absorb and retain any and all information on any given subject and recall it at will.

**Lisa:** But can't we all do that, Edward? Our brains are cavernous.

Edward: Our capacity to _hold _information is cavernous, I agree. However, recalling and putting into practical use the information gathered are quite two different things.

**Lisa:** Are you saying she can read from a text and apply the knowledge?

Edward: An example might be easier. If I were to give her the mechanical specs text of an iPad she would be able to build one.

**Lisa:** No shit? (I blurt this out without prior thought)

Edward: Yes, no shit. (His laugh is infectious)

**Lisa:** Sorry. But that is incredible.

Edward: I agree, it is, and so is she.

**Lisa:** On the registry of gifts held by the Council your daughter is listed as an image projectionist. Would you care to comment on what that is exactly?

Edward: No. Move on.

**Lisa:** Is it true she can read minds, like you do?

Edward: No, that isn't true.

**Lisa:** It isn't? Is the registry list I've been given incorrect?

Edward: No. It's quite correct.

(At this point I remove the gift registry from my case and put it on the table in front of him. He scans it with his eyes only and then smiles at me)

Edward: Your interpretation of her gift is incorrect, not the listing you've just presented me with. She isn't like me. Our gifts are quite different. I cannot turn my gift off.

**Lisa:** But she can? Is that the difference between you?

Edward: It is. She can choose to read from you, I cannot.

(It's now obvious to me that he can be quite the pedant. This thought earns me another soft growl and I quickly change tack)

**Lisa:** How would you describe the relationship between your daughter and Seth Clearwater?

Edward: He is hers, she is his. It's very simple.

**Lisa:** Is it true he imprinted on her the day she was born?

Edward: It is, yes.

**Lisa:** And that he played a part in hunting, and ending, the three rogues who tried to take her?

Edward: He did.

**Lisa:** And has she imprinted on him then?

Edward: I don't believe so, no. We call it bonded.

**Lisa:** Bonded. Yes, I can see that they could be bonded. Can she read Seth?

Edward: If she chooses to, and with his permission, yes.

**Lisa:** Does he give her permission?

Edward: You'd have to ask him.

**Lisa:** Alright. Let's move on. Have you ever sired?

Edward: No.

**Lisa:** Have you ever wanted to?

Edward: No.

**Lisa:** But your mate...

(He gives me no time to form the rest of my question before he continues, quite firmly)

Edward: My mate was turned by my sire, at _her_ request. I have never had the desire to turn another. That is an end to that line of questioning Miss Pimm.

**Lisa:** Understood. Is there anything you'd care to share with me about the conflagration that occurred here recently between yourself and the Romanians?

Edward: (He thinks on this a moment before answering with what has been, so far, his most candid recollection) A few months ago our Romanian friends came to meet with us here. There was a disagreement on a point of unwritten law regarding, for want of a better term, interspecies relationships. Unfortunately it could not be resolved with words alone.

**Lisa:** Interspecies relationships? Do you mean the bond between your daughter and Mr Clearwater?

Edward: I do.

**Lisa:** And this perceived flouting of this unwritten law led to a fight, is that right?

Edward: It did indeed.

**Lisa:** Is it true you lead an army, Edward?

Edward: Some would call it that, yes.

**Lisa:** What do you call it?

Edward: I call it a coming together of vampires and wolves that refused to condone the annihilation of innocent children on the whim of an outdated, arbitrary pair of fools.

**Lisa:** And you lead this coming together?

Edward: I did.

**Lisa:** Can you describe the outcome for me?

Edward: The outcome? That is quite simple. We won.

**Lisa:** Others have told me it was a vicious battle.

Edward: Have they?

**Lisa:** (It is at this point that I realise that he is playing with me and has no intention of answering with any fact or provable comment) They have.

Edward: Well then, you'll have to take their word for it, won't you?

**Lisa:** Alright Edward, we'll leave that alone then. (I can't help but laugh at this point. He is very difficult to talk to, not least because he is so self assured and so very attractive. I earn another growl but move on.) My last question for you is this. What does the future hold for Mr Edward Cullen?

Edward: Another simple answer. A peaceful life with my family and continued success when my school opens.

**Our interview concluded then and as I was leaving he thanked me for coming and apologised for not giving me too much to work with. As a concession he agreed to meet with me at the conclusion of all the other interviews to revisit some of the questions. **

**I must confess, just sitting across from him for the hour it took was enough reward for me. **

* * *

**A/N: As I said, a slim premise...lol**

**RL has thrown me a bit of a curve in the form of a dreaded tumour. I'm fighting, tooth and nail, to be well enough to finish this bugger of a story. **

**I have several of these ready to be published and I will upload as many, or as few, as readers can handle or would like to read. I will leave that choice up to you. **

**Let me know who you'd like to hear from, or who you couldn't possibly stand to listen to, and I'll do my best to produce those interviews. **

**Again, for all your patience, I thank you. **

**Please review. Maxi xxx**


	2. Interviews with Vampires - Randall Kade

Today I was fortunate to interview with Randall Kade.

We met in the conference room at EC College. Prior to this interview I had never met Mr Kade in person and the only information I had about him was gathered from the form on which he registered for the Council.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa: **Hello Mr Kade, I'm Lisa Pimm, it's a pleasure to meet you**.**

Randall: Please call me Randall and it's great to meet you too.

**Lisa: **Then please call me Lisa. There are just a few standard questions that I've asked everyone and then we can get onto a few of the more individualised ones. Can we start by you stating your full name please?

Randall: Sure. I'm Randall Stephen Kade

**Lisa: **The year you were turned?

Randall: 1956

**Lisa: **Your age at your transformation?

Randall: 23

**Lisa: **And your sire is?

Randall: Jonathon Wallace

**Lisa: **I believe you have no mate, is that correct?

Randall: Right now, yeah.

**Lisa: **And your place, however you'd like to describe it, inside your coven?

Randall: We're nomads. I guess we're known as the American nomads but I'm not American myself. I hang with a couple of others.

**Lisa: **You're Australian, is that right?

Randall: Yep. Aussie born and bred. Little town called Sydney, you mighta heard of it?

(So far the entire interview is conducted with an impish grin on Mr Kades face. It isn't difficult to see why others have christened him a 'rogue' and a 'rake', he exudes charm)

**Lisa: **I have heard of it, yes. Can you describe for me your position on the Council?

Randall: Did Eddie give you permission to ask about the Council, before I answer?

**Lisa: **Eddie being Edward Cullen?

Randall: Yeah, that's him.

**Lisa: **He spoke quite freely about the Council himself.

(At this point I remind Mr Kade that he is free to answer, or not, any question he so chooses. Instead he excuses himself from the conference room and seeks the counsel of Edward Cullen in the office down the hall. I can hear their conversation but my recording equipment cannot so don't feel it ethical to make note of what was said. The following is a resumption of our interview)

Randall: I'm a board member of the Council.

**Lisa: **And how were you elected to the board?

Randall: We sent letters to everyone who was at the...hang on, I don't know if I can talk about the fight. Wait there, right?

(Again Mr Kade excuses himself and makes his way to Mr Cullen's office. Another discussion is had, punctuated by some rather loud expletives from Mr Cullen. The following is a resumption of our interview)

Randall: Right, sorry about that. I guess I shoulda checked with the boss man before we started. All good now though. Right, so, the council. We, the ones who thought we might like to make a Council, sent letters to everyone who was at the fight and asked them to nominate someone to be on the board. We kept aside the six that had the most votes. They sit on the board this time.

**Lisa: **What did you do before you became a member of this Council?

Randall: Ran around and ate people, obviously. (He laughs heartily and I can't help but do so too)

**Lisa: **No, I meant, what is it you did for a living, or what was it that kept you occupied in your leisure time before taking your position on the Council?

Randall: I told you, ran around and ate people. I'm a nomad. I don't collect things. I don't make nice houses and buy pretty shit to put in them. I own a duffel bag with my clothing in it and a cell phone. That's it. Oh, and before you ask, that's the way I like it. Or at least I did.

**Lisa: **I'll come back to that. How has your interaction with the Olympic Coven changed your life?

Randall: Well, in some pretty huge ways actually. I've met vamps from all over the world and I've had to knock a few of their blocks off lately too. That's a pretty big change wouldn't you say?

**Lisa: **I guess I would. Now, you say you _did_ like being a nomad. Does that mean you no longer wish to be one?

Randall: I don't know yet. Not for sure. But look around. This school and the set up here in Port Angeles and back there in Forks is pretty sweet. They've got it good here. A good life.

**Lisa: **And is this way of life something you aspire to?

Randall: I'd have to go vego, wouldn't I? (He laughs. This is a reference to the 'Vegetarian' lifestyle of the Cullen Coven and others like them)

**Lisa: **Is that something you think you are capable of?

Randall: Dunno. I guess with the right inspiration I could.

**Lisa: **What sort of inspiration?

Randall: Bella Cullen's pretty sweet.

(At this point the interview is suspended whilst Edward Cullen and Randall Kade take part in a heated discussion in the trees beyond the schools perimeter. Once again my hearing clearly hears their interactions but my recording equipment does not. Mr Kade returns to the conference room and our interview continues as follows)

Randall: Sorry about that. I shouldn't bait him but he bites so fucking well!

**Lisa: **You torment him for fun?

Randall: Yeah, pretty much. But he knows I'm kidding. I mean, he reads it outta ya head before you say it anyway, but he does love a good barney.

**Lisa: **Barney?

Randall: A fight. An argument.

**Lisa: **Oh, right. How do you handle being read by Mr Cullen?

Randall: (Laughing quite heartily) Mr Cullen? That'd be Carlisle wouldn't it? He's Eddie to me, even though I know he hates it. And it's not so bad being read. I've never got anything to hide so I don't care if he reads me.

**Lisa: **A fair point. Moving on. Is there anything you'd like to tell me about your early life, either before your change or after, that you'd like me to note?

Randall: Nothing specific I don't think. I had a pretty normal upbringing. You know, mum, dad, two and a half kids, nice house and shit. Nothing spectacular but I liked it.

**Lisa: **Would you like to talk about how you were changed, or why?

Randall: No, thanks. Move on.

**Lisa: **Alright. Your family?

Randall: My parents are both gone now and so is my brother. Last time I checked my sister was still alive, she was 76 then.

**Lisa: **You didn't keep contact with them after your change?

Randall: No way. I ran, as far as I could as fast as I could right away. I didn't want to be near them after. I wasn't safe. Hell, I'm still not.

**Lisa: **But you'd consider changing your diet for the right inspiration?

Randall: Yeah, I probably would. Like I said, what all the Cullen's have built here is a sweet set up. They've got nice things, ties to a community. Friends and some of them are even humans. Seems pretty sweet to me anyway.

**Lisa: **I believe your sire still resides in Australia? Why did you leave?

Randall: Yeah, he's still back there. I left because in the 50's the population there was small, well, smaller than it was here anyway. Jono had changed another three of us in pretty quick succession so there was a bit of fighting for territory and shit. I didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of hunting where I'd lived, amongst friends and acquaintances or whatever, so I hopped the first boat I could and came here.

**Lisa: **Can you explain for me your reasons for your participation in the recent conflagration here?

Randall: You mean the fight?

**Lisa: **Yes, the fight.

Randall: Well why don't you just say fight then? Conflagration. (He laughs) Sounds like something Eddie would say. Well, word got round that the Cullen's were in some trouble with the Romanians, so I thought I'd come to help.

**Lisa: **You had a problem with the way the Romanians saw things?

Randall: Nah. Never met em, didn't want to. But I knew about the Cullen's, through Pete and Charlotte, they're my coven mates I guess you can call them. They're good friends of Jasper and Alice' and when they told me that their family was being threatened I reckoned I'd better throw my lot in with them.

**Lisa: **So you came to fight even though you didn't know the Cullen's personally or the Romanians?

Randall: Yeah, sounds about right.

**Lisa: **Alright. My next question is have you ever sired?

Randall: What? Me? Make someone? Nah.

**Lisa: **Is there any reason for that?

Randall: Never met anyone I wanted to turn, I guess.

**Lisa: **Not even as a mate or companion?

Randall: Ah, well, see, that's complicated.

**Lisa: **I'll listen if you'd like to share.

Randall: Well, I have met someone but she's already one of us, so I guess I don't have to think about turning anyone.

**Lisa: **So you do have a mate now then?

Randall: No, nothing like that. I only just met her.

**Lisa: **Keep me posted. (I chuckle)

Randall: Will do. (He too chuckles)

**Lisa: **How do you feel, here in Port Angeles and its surrounds, with the shifters here?

Randall: At first it was a bit freaky. I mean, they're fucking huge when they phase, but they're good guys. Sam, that's their Alpha, he's great and they can fight like buggery so I don't mind them being around at all.

**Lisa: **Have you had much contact with them other than during the fight?

Randall: Yeah. The Cullen's party with them and they're pretty much around whenever the whole group comes together, so yeah.

**Lisa: **Can you describe how you see them fitting into the larger group?

Randall: Oh. Well, they're family. I mean, Seth is Nessa's imprint so he's part of Eddie's actual immediate family, but the others are in there too. They helped us knock off the Romanians too so that makes them family.

**Lisa: **I see. Alright. Okay, my last question for you is this. What do you want for your personal future Mr Kade?

Randall: The simple answer is I want what I see here. Roots. Love. A family. But there's no way Eddie's gonna let me within three feet of his woman so I'll have to...

Interview concludes there to allow Mr Kade and Mr Cullen to chase each other across the lawn and into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Please review and I thank you for allowing me my little indulgence while I get back into the swing of all things Twivamp.**

**Maxi**

**xxx**


	3. Interviews with Vampires - Esme Cullen

I am meeting with Esme Cullen today in her office at EC College, Port Angeles, WA

I am quite familiar with the matriarch of the Olympic Coven having spent a few hours with her at her home in Forks discussing this interview process. I had not made her acquaintance prior to those meetings.

I am ushered into the small office, on the ground floor of the Administration block at EC College by Miss Collins, Edward Cullen's PA.

Esme Cullen rises to greet me and we make introductions across the table before sitting opposite one another with her very organised desk between us.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** I have a few standard questions and then we can talk more freely.

Esme: Go ahead, please.

**Lisa:** Please state your full name.

Esme: Esme Anne Platt Cullen, previously Evenson. (Her polite giggle is charming)

**Lisa:** We'll come back to your names shortly. Please state the year you were turned.

Esme: 1921

**Lisa:** And your age at your transformation?

Esme: Have the other ladies answered? (She laughs)

**Lisa:** You are the first of the ladies I've interviewed. (I laugh also) Edward was interested to learn if anyone would answer.

Esme: I guess I'm a bit of a ground breaker then. I was 26.

**Lisa:** Making your mortal birth 1895, correct?

Esme: Yes, that's right.

**Lisa:** And where you were born?

Esme: Columbus, Ohio.

**Lisa:** As you've already stated, you were previously Esme Evenson. Would you like to make any comment about that?

Esme: It's not a secret my dear. (Her girlish giggle belies her 117 years) I married young, it wasn't a happy match.

**Lisa:** And your sire is?

Esme: Carlisle Cullen

**Lisa:** Your husband, yes?

Esme: Husband, mate, best friend, soul mate. All of the above.

**Lisa:** Is it true you'd met the good doctor prior to your change?

Esme: Again, not a secret. And yes. He set my leg a dozen years before my change. Quite by chance I must stress.

**Lisa:** Why is it important to stress that?

Esme: Oh, well, our family has a history of imprinting. For myself and Carlisle that wasn't the case. Ours is just an ordinary love.

**Lisa:** I doubt that. None of the Cullen love stories are ordinary. (We both twitter but remain on topic) Could you tell me how you see yourself, what your place is within the Olympic Coven?

Esme: Oh well, I guess I am mate to Carlisle, mother to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and most recently mother and mother in law to Bella and now I'm grandmother to both Renesmee and Angel.

**Lisa:** And where does Seth fit? For you?

Esme: Hmm. I suppose for now I am a grandmother of sorts.

**Lisa:** And later? What do you see for later?

Esme: I'll be his grandmother in law, darling girl. It's inevitable.

**Lisa:** As he has imprinted on your granddaughter?

Esme: Oh yes. We are very pleased to have Seth as part of our family. He's such a lovely boy.

**Lisa:** Would you like to tell me something about your early life?

Esme: This one or when I was human?

**Lisa:** Either, or both.

Esme: Well, my human life was quite lovely. I grew up on a farm, like so many others did around that time. As I've said I made an unhappy match with a man that didn't end well and then I was changed and I started a whole new life. A much happier one.

**Lisa:** I know from our previous meeting that you don't wish to discuss the situation that brought about your change, but could you tell me something about your early life with Carlisle?

Esme: Thank you for remembering, dear. My early life, this new life, was wondrous but more than a little hard for me. Of course I had Carlisle to guide me but I also had Edward. I was so very lucky. They helped me adjust and taught me everything they could about what I was and how to live with it for myself.

**Lisa:** Did you come to this life easily then?

Esme: Certainly not. I don't think anyone does, with the exception of our Bella I think. I found it very difficult to be worthy of Carlisle's praise and his love at the beginning. My thirst was horrendous the first few years and it took me more than a little while to learn to curb it.

**Lisa:** Bella, as in Isabella Cullen?

Esme: Yes dear.

**Lisa:** She came over to this life easily you say?

Esme: I'm sure she'll tell you for herself. It really is her story to tell, dear. But I think so, yes. Perhaps easily is the wrong word to use though. To me at least she seemed to struggle far less than I did. Perhaps it was all in the preparation.

**Lisa:** I'll be sure to ask her about that when the time comes. Let's move on. Could you describe for me your position within the Council?

Esme: Edward has given you permission to ask about this?

**Lisa:** (I smile then. It seems that, so far, everyone I talk to defers to the Chairman of the Council before they are willing to answer) He was happy to speak to me about it himself and he gave Mr Kade the go ahead to do so too.

Esme: Alright then. Well, then, I am the secretary to the Council.

**Lisa:** You aren't a board member?

Esme: No, I wasn't nominated.

**Lisa:** Do you see yourself putting your name forward in the future for a seat?

Esme: Possibly. Who knows what the future holds, dear.

**Lisa:** Could you tell me a little about how you fill your time?

Esme: Well, for the longest time, before Bella and the baby came to us at least, I spent a lot of time in whatever home we resided in at the time. I like to decorate, you see. So I'd hunt down antiques, or furnishings and I'd paint and repaper or whatever was needed to make it a home for us.

**Lisa:** And now that your family has grown?

Esme: Well we have two babies with us now. Angel has only just come to us but I've had a bit longer to adjust to having a little with us in Renesmee. So now my days are filled with the children. The young ones anyway. The others don't tend to need me too much now. Although Bella does, still.

(At this point her focus shifts and I watch as she stares off to a corner of the room, lost in thought. I give her a moment then clear my throat softly)

Esme: Sorry dear. One does find oneself going off to ones thoughts quite often lately.

**Lisa:** I understand. It's been a very trying time for you all recently. You say your days are filled with the children? How so?

Esme: Renesmee eats as a human does so there is always a meal to be prepared for when she is visiting or staying in the big house with us. And then there is Seth who eats more than heartily. (She laughs) And there are always chores to be done. Of course now that Bella is with us we have her parents quite close and I do spend some time with her mother and with some of the women from the Reservation. I am never bored. (She laughs again)

**Lisa:** The big house? Could you describe why it's called that, for those of us who don't know?

Esme: Oh it's very simple. It's big. (She giggles) And it needs to be. Quite often all ten of us are there at once, so things are never dull, especially with the two little girls in the house. But we do have a lot of visitors who come and go. When the Pack is with us we number roughly twenty or so depending on who's come to see us, and if they bring their wives and girlfriends things tend to get rather boisterous.

**Lisa:** And the Pack often spends time there with you all?

Esme: Oh yes dear. They're family.

**Lisa:** Two of your children live in homes of their own now?

Esme: Yes, they do, or they will. Our Emmett is currently building a home for his family out in the woods, to the back of the main property and of course our Edward and his family live in the cottage to the south of the property.

**Lisa:** Your Coven seems a very placid group. Can you tell me your thoughts on having to fight for it recently?

Esme: We are a very placid group, normally. But our last few years have been marred by the need to fight for the family, yes. Our most recent problem, for want of a better word, was unavoidable in my opinion. When innocent children are threatened you fight. Anyone would. Human, shifter, vampire. There was no choice to make. That's all I'd like to say about that, thank you.

**Lisa:** As you wish. We'll move on. Will you play a role in the school here?

Esme: Not really, no.

**Lisa:** Isn't it true that once, when you were human, you posed as a school teacher yourself?

Esme: That is true, dear. When I was a young girl I thought I might like to be a teacher, yes. But I never got the chance, not legally anyway. (Another adorable giggle) And since my change I never again had the opportunity. I could teach here, if I wanted to, I'm sure. But I do spend hours with my granddaughter teaching her and I'm content with that.

**Lisa:** This is my final question for you today. What do you hope is in your future Mrs Cullen?

Esme: It would be silly to wish for more grandchildren, (She giggles) but I do. But I am more than happy with the two I have now, that I never thought I'd ever have, so I am content. I think I'd like to see this school do well and for all my children, and theirs, go on to lead happy, productive lives.

At the conclusion of the interview Mrs Cullen invited me back to her home and I gladly accepted.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Please review. **

**Maxi**

**xx**


	4. Interviews with Vampires-Seth Clearwater

A note of thanks to the Quileute Pack, in particular Sam Uley the packs Alpha, for permission to record this interview with Seth Clearwater.

The interview was conducted inside a Science Lab at EC College, Port Angeles, WA.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** Thank you for agreeing to speak with me today Seth. I'll start with a few standard questions that I've asked everyone and then we'll move on to some more individual ones. Could you please state your full name please?

Seth: Seth Clearwater

**Lisa:** The age you were at your transformation?

Seth: (Laughing) We don't get transformed ma'am, we get the fever. That was when I was 15.

**Lisa:** We meaning?

Seth: Shifters. Wolves anyway.

**Lisa:** Are you saying there are other shifters that aren't wolves?

Seth: Nope, not saying that.

**Lisa:** Alright, could you describe the fever process?

Seth: Sure. Um, if there are vampires in the area some of us get a fever and we start being able to shift to and from wolf form at will.

**Lisa:** And if there are no vampires in the area?

Seth: Then the fever is dormant.

**Lisa:** Is this the first time that the fever has taken over the boys in your pack?

Seth: Not just boys, and no, but I wasn't even born the last time it happened.

**Lisa:** There are female wolves?

Seth: My sister's one. So yeah.

**Lisa:** I see. Do you think she'd agree to speak with me?

Seth: You'd have to ask her.

**Lisa:** You say you weren't born the last time this occurred. Does your pack keep histories about this? Did you learn anything from them to help when this began happening this time?

Seth: The pack doesn't keep records but the tribunal does. That's three older members of our tribe who keep the records and sort of keep us in line. And yeah, the stories they told us helped us when the Cullen's moved back into the area. Didn't go so well at first, but now it's great.

**Lisa:** We'll talk some more about what happened that first year the Cullen's moved here a little later. But for now can you tell me where you were born?

Seth: Right here. On the Rez. Ah, that's La Push Reservation.

**Lisa:** And your mate is?

Seth: Nessa Cullen

**Lisa:** And you imprinted on her at the time of her birth, correct?

Seth: Yeah.

**Lisa:** Is that common for shape shifters?

Seth: Yeah, it is. The older guys in the pack have all done it. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and even my sister.

**Lisa:** They've all imprinted on infants?

Seth: No. They've all imprinted.

**Lisa:** So you're the first to imprint on a baby then?

Seth: So far as I know, yeah. But I haven't asked either.

**Lisa:** Has a pack member ever imprinted on a vampire before?

Seth: No. But Nessa's not full vampire.

**Lisa:** No, she isn't. Do you think that's the reason this has happened for you? Her 'difference'?

Seth: Dunno, don't care. (He laughs)

**Lisa:** Fair enough. Can you describe your place within your pack?

Seth: For now I'm just one of the guys. But Sam is working with me so that once I'm of age I can be his Beta. (He says this proudly)

**Lisa:** Can you describe, in your own words, where you fit with the Cullen coven?

Seth: (At this point he raises a hand to the scruff of his neck and rubs back and forth while he thinks) I think I just fit there. I mean, I'm not related to any of them at all, but none of them are actually related to each other either and it works anyway. I guess we're a family. When I'm with them I'm Edward and Bella's son and the others are all uncles and aunts and stuff.

**Lisa:** How have your family, and your pack, felt about this?

Seth: My parents have been great. They like the Cullen's and Edward and Bella talk with them all the time about how I'm going and about school and stuff. The pack's been great. I mean, at first it was weird, me being with the Cullen's more than I'm with my own pack, but they've accepted it and I've kept my place in the pack.

**Lisa:** How does your pack fit within the larger group of vampires here?

Seth: Family. It's a big family. They treat us like their own and we treat them like pack members.

**Lisa:** Like pack members? How so?

Seth: (Again rubbing the back of his neck and he thinks on it) I guess the hierarchy inside the pack stays the same but it sort of opens up, gets bigger, to include Edward and Carlisle when we meet as a group.

**Lisa:** Carlisle and Edward specifically? Not the others?

Seth: The others too, yeah, but they are treated more like the rest of us 'usual' wolves I guess. But Carlisle and Edward are different. Sam is always the Alpha, nothing can change that unless he steps down – which he won't ever do – but I suppose Carlisle and Edward slot in just under him with the pack.

**Lisa:** Do you mean that Sam defers to them for things like pack and coven security and the protection of the younger wolves and the two children in the coven?

Seth: Yeah, that's exactly right. Like when we had to fight Victoria and Laurent and James and when we had the big fight. Sam stays Alpha but Edward and Carlisle work with him to make sure that everyone's safe.

**Lisa: ** That makes sense. We'll come back to that again too, a little later. Would you like to tell me something of your early life?

Seth: (He shrugs) Not a lot to tell. I lived and went to school on the Rez just like everyone else.

**Lisa:** But you didn't attend the Reservation school for all of your schooling, did you?

Seth: (He scowls at me before answering) No. I didn't. Jake sent me to Forks High to spy on Edward and Bella at first.

**Lisa:** That's how you came to meet the Cullen's isn't it? At Forks High?

Seth: Yeah. But Bella wasn't a Cullen then.

**Lisa:** Would you like to tell me anything about how your relationship with the coven evolved?

Seth: Not really. Jake was wrong. The Cullen's accepted me as a friend after that. Nothing more to say.

**Lisa:** Alright, let's move on. Will you continue at Forks High or will you be coming here? (Meaning EC College)

Seth: (He scowls) I'm staying at Forks High.

**Lisa:** And what are you working towards?

Seth: I'm doing just a regular High School Diploma but I'm hoping to get into first year Med School next year.

**Lisa:** Medical school? You want to become a doctor, like Carlisle?

Seth: Yeah. Edward too though. He's a doctor too. But I want to go into paediatrics.

**Lisa:** You say Edward is a doctor too?

Seth: Yeah. But he doesn't practise anywhere. He looks so young I guess.

**Lisa:** And you, will you have problems being a doctor if you don't age, don't change?

Seth: I don't know yet. I guess we'll see.

**Lisa:** Moving on. The Cullen's, they're helping you achieve your goals?

Seth: Yeah. They are. They're all real smart, at different things though. I've learnt a lot from them, all of them.

**Lisa:** I'm sure you have. Was there ever a time when you were frightened by them?

Seth: A little, at the very beginning, before I really knew them. But not now.

**Lisa:** What frightened you? Specifically.

Seth: I was taught that they were our natural enemies. The Pack came about to protect the Rez from them. It was natural to be frightened of them.

**Lisa:** To hate them?

Seth: No. The only member of the pack who hated them was Jake.

**Lisa:** Is it true that Jake, your previous Alpha, was killed in a fight with the Cullen's?

(At this point Mr Clearwater excuses himself from the interview and makes his way across the grounds to Edward Cullen's office. I can hear their conversation clearly, but my recording equipment cannot. I do not believe that I can share what was said. Our interview resumes after 74 minutes.)

Seth: (Upon re-entering the Lab) Um, sorry I left. (He scrubs at the scruff of his neck as he retakes his seat) I just wanted to talk to Edward for a bit before I answered your question. Can you ask it again please?

**Lisa:** Sure. But remember, you don't have to answer anything you aren't comfortable with. (I recall trying – during the interview and now as I transcribe it - to remember that this boy is still very young) I'll ask again but you don't have to answer, alright? (He nods but makes no audible sound) Is it true that Jake, your previous Alpha, was killed in a fight with the Cullen's?

Seth: It's true that Jake died in a fight, yeah. But not with the Cullen's. With one Cullen. Edward.

**Lisa:** I see. Were you present at this fight?

Seth: Yes.

**Lisa:** Was the rest of your pack present at this fight?

Seth: I can't answer that.

**Lisa:** Alright. Were you directly involved in the fight yourself?

Seth: (thinking a few seconds before answering) I guess so, yeah. I got stuck in the middle, trying to protect Bella.

**Lisa:** Were you hurt?

Seth: No.

**Lisa:** But Bella was?

Seth: Yeah. Real bad. She had to be changed then. (He hangs his head sadly as he tells me this)

**Lisa:** Does that make you sad? That she had to be changed?

Seth: It did at first. Like, before I knew the Cullen's real well. But after, after it was done, I was glad then. Glad that Bella was strong and glad that her and Edward got to be together always.

**Lisa:** Alright. Is there anything else you can tell me about what happened that day?

Seth: It's not a secret or anything. And Edward said I can tell you whatever I want about it. But I don't like remembering it.

**Lisa:** I understand. Anything you want to say I'll record.

Seth: Um, I guess I just want to say that Jake was wrong. He wanted Bella even though she'd already chosen Edward. There was a fight, Bella got hurt real bad, and Jake died in the fight. That's all I want to say on that.

**Lisa:** Okay. Thank you for sharing that. Can we talk a little bit about the problems you had with the rogue vampires Victoria, Laurent and James?

Seth: I suppose so. Not a lot to tell though.

**Lisa:** That too ended in a fight, didn't it?

Seth: Yeah. It did.

**Lisa:** And you were present at this fight too, is that right?

Seth: Yeah. I was.

**Lisa:** What would you say were the reasons so much violence has surrounded the Cullen Coven since moving here?

(At this point he shivers from head to toe and gets to his feet. He begins pacing the length of the room as he sucks in gulps of air. He does not resume his seat as he begins speaking again)

Seth: Violence doesn't surround the Cullen coven! (He shouts) There are just a shitload of bastards out there in the world. That's all. Jake wanted Bella, at any cost, and paid with his fucking life! Those rogues wanted Edward and Bella's baby, at any cost, and paid with their fucking lives too! We've just fought in the clearing because other bad people wanted to kill me for imprinting on Nessa. The Cullen's didn't do anything wrong. They never have. They just want to live here and have a happy life like everyone else should want. They didn't do anything wrong! You can't say they did. You weren't here. You don't know. Don't you dare print that they ever did anything wrong. I'll fucking kill anyone who ever says they did...

(Edward Cullen arrives at the Lab and I excuse myself while he speaks with Mr Clearwater. The interview is suspended and rescheduled for the same time the following day.)

The following is a transcription of the conversation held between myself and Edward Cullen during the evening between the two halves of the interview with Seth Clearwater.

**Lisa:** I'm sorry I upset Seth. That was never my intention.

Edward: Noted. Look, he's young and he's just had to fight for his life and my daughter's life. He's seen a lot of shit that nobody should ever have had to see and it's still very raw for him. I heard what you asked and I understand the thought processes you went through before you asked it (this is a reference to Edward Cullen's ability to read my thoughts) and I know there was no malice intended. However, I'll ask you to temper your questions during the next interview with my boy.

**Lisa:** Of course. I have made some notes about further questions, if you'd care to read over them before I ask? Perhaps that might prevent him becoming upset?

Edward: (Waving his hand) No need. I've spoken to him and he's fine with continuing as planned. He's asked that I attend. Not to monitor your conduct, please don't think that. But because he struggles with his temper at the moment. Do you agree to those terms?

**Lisa:** Of course I can agree to that.

Interview resumed in the Science Lab at EC College, Port Angeles, WA., between myself and Seth Clearwater. Edward Cullen in attendance.

Seth: Sorry about yesterday. Edward said I should tell you the truth. I get angry and upset when I think about the fighting. I had to kill people to protect myself and my friends and family and I'm still having trouble coming to terms with that. Edward says that's okay and that it's alright to feel sick over it still. I'm sorry I couldn't continue yesterday. I don't like thinking about the fight and I don't like thinking about my family being in danger.

**Lisa:** Thank you Seth. I appreciate all that and I apologise for the way I worded my last question yesterday. In no way did I want it to seem as though the Cullen's had brought any of this on themselves.

Seth: Okay. Want to just forget that bit and move on?

**Lisa:** Of course. Can we talk about your role in the recent fight?

Seth: I guess so. (He sounds reluctant)

**Lisa:** You can tell me as little or as much as you want, Seth. Can you describe what you were asked to do?

Seth: (Looking toward Edward Cullen momentarily) I was asked to get Nessa away from the fight if I could.

**Lisa:** But you couldn't, is that right?

Seth: Yeah. Well, not till right at the end anyway.

**Lisa:** Up until you did leave with her, what did you do?

Seth: What I was asked to do. I presented myself to the Romanians and then when that was over I went back to formation and stood in front of Nessa and Bella.

**Lisa:** And then, when you did get the chance to leave with Renesmee where did you go?

Seth: To the Rez.

**Lisa:** But you were followed, is that correct?

Seth: (Accompanied by a soft growl from Edward Cullen) Yeah, Santiago followed me there.

**Lisa:** What happened?

Seth: (He takes a long moment to think on it then begins to shake his head) I did what I had to do. That's all I want to say.

**Lisa:** Understood. Okay, let's move on to something lighter. Let's talk about your imprint?

Seth: (Smiling widely) Sure. She's brilliant.

**Lisa:** She surely is. What would you like to tell me about her?

Seth: (With a look towards Edward) Um, I guess, just that she's amazing. She's really smart and funny and I'm real proud of her.

**Lisa:** Proud of her?

Seth: Yeah. She's had a lot to deal with, and she's still real little, but she's real brave too.

**Lisa:** Alright. Could you describe her gifts for me?

Seth: (Accompanied by a soft growl from Edward Cullen) If she wants you to know what she can do she'll tell you herself.

**Lisa:** Alright. Moving on. Where does she attend school?

Seth: If her parents want you to know they'll tell you.

**Lisa:** Alright. Does she have human friends?

Seth: If her parents want you to know they'll tell you.

**Lisa:** Okay, where does she fit with your pack?

Seth: Beside me.

**Lisa:** How so?

Seth: Well, she's my mate. Just like all the other girlfriends and wives, boyfriends too (he sniggers) she fits beside me.

**Lisa:** So your pack has accepted her as part of you? Is that what you mean?

Seth: (Smiling widely) Yep, that's what I mean.

**Lisa:** Does she spend time with you on the Reservation?

Seth: Of course she does. We go there all the time.

**Lisa:** Can you tell me a little about your time there?

Seth: Sure. We visit my parents and the houses of the other pack members. She plays with their kids. We go to cook outs and sit round the bonfire and she learns all about the tribe and our history with me.

**Lisa:** Okay. Now, there is another new member of the Cullen coven, correct?

Seth: (With a look toward Edward Cullen before answering) Yes, Angel.

**Lisa:** Being small, and a hybrid, like Renesmee, do you spend a lot of time with her?

Seth: Some. She's still a tiny baby right now, but she'll grow real fast like Nessa did and I'm pretty sure we'll all hang. (He laughs)

**Lisa:** You aren't bothered by spending all your time with children then?

Seth: (Laughing) Nah. I'm a kid still too anyway. Besides, I'm getting real good at doing dolls hair.

**Lisa:** You play dolls?

Seth: Sure, why not? It makes Nessa happy.

**Lisa:** Will you let her do your hair and makeup? (I laugh, jokingly)

Seth: She already does! (His laugh is charming) (Edward Cullen laughs along heartily)

**Lisa:** Is there anything further you'd like to add before we conclude this interview?

Seth: Not really.

**Lisa:** Alright. Last question. What do you hope for your future, Seth?

Seth: That's an easy one. Me, Nessa, the pack and the Cullen's all safe and well.

At the conclusion of the interview Seth goes to Edward Cullen and they shake hands as Edward claps Seth soundly on the back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**I really enjoyed 'talking' with Seth. I'm sorry Edward, but I have such a crush on Seth :)**

**Please review. **


	5. Interviews with Vampires - Zafrina

The following interview with Zafrina was conducted via telephone. I did not have a chance to meet, in person, with the interviewee during her most recent visit to Washington. She was reluctant to travel again so soon.

This interview was recorded using technology supplied by Jasper Whitlock and transcribed using conventional means.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

No license has been taken with regard to the fractured English of the interviewee. Her responses are transcribed as told.

**Lisa:** Please state your full name?

Zafrina: Zafrina

**Lisa:** No surname?

Zafrina: And I need this why, child?

**Lisa:** Noted. (There is humour in the other woman's voice but I cannot be completely sure she is joking) The year you were turned?

Zafrina: The year the river ran red.

**Lisa:** Is there a chronological date for that?

Zafrina: Chronological? What is this? You want an Anglo date? I know not what. No.

**Lisa:** You are unsure?

Zafrina: I was there; I remember it well, but the date unimportant.

**Lisa:** Your age at transformation?

Zafrina: Unimportant.

**Lisa:** And your sire is?

Zafrina: A stain on the earth.

**Lisa:** You don't know him, or her?

Zafrina: I woke to immeasurable suffering, he, or she, was quite right to flee.

**Lisa:** I am led to believe you have no mate?

Zafrina: True.

**Lisa:** And your place, however you'd like to define it, within your coven?

Zafrina: I am Zafrina, maker of Senna and Kachiri, head of the Amazons.

**Lisa:** Would you like to tell me something of your early life?

Zafrina: I was the first born daughter of a Warrior Chief and was treated as the Queen I was to become. Many offerings were brought to me. I was to marry the son of a local Chief. I was to have many fine sons.

**Lisa:** But you were changed before that could happen?

Zafrina: I was torn from my family and turned into this, yes.

**Lisa:** And your family?

Zafrina: Live on, still. Though many Chiefs have come since. They number many, still hunt in the same area, live well and free.

**Lisa:** Do not consider yourself free?

Zafrina: Edward, he make me free.

**Lisa:** Ahh, yes. Some of the others have told me they believe that also. That the fight had recently made you free.

Zafrina: In my homeland I am free. Free to hunt. Free to make choices. Romanians not want to let dear ones choose path. Zafrina fight.

**Lisa:** And it was Edward that convinced you to fight?

Zafrina: No, my god tells me to do right. Edward has dear ones. Young ones who do nothing wrong. But Edward, he a very good man. He strong and willing. Zafrina willing.

**Lisa:** Would you tell me a little about how you fill your time?

Zafrina: Fill my time?

**Lisa:** Yes. What you do with your life.

Zafrina: I protect my children. I hunt. I stay close to my god.

**Lisa:** Had you stayed human what path would your life have taken?

Zafrina: I would have been Queen. My tribe would have fought for me, our land, and our hunting grounds. No matter. I am still Queen. (Her laugh is deep, throaty) But now I am not afraid.

**Lisa:** Facing the Romanians you weren't afraid?

Zafrina: Afraid of men who let others die for them? Zafrina not afraid of such men. Afraid of sunlight, afraid for dear ones, afraid of the god's wrath. Not cowards.

**Lisa:** Would you describe the role you played in the fight?

Zafrina: I protect the dear ones.

**Lisa:** That would be Renesmee?

Zafrina: And Edward's precious Bella.

**Lisa:** Is it true you taught Bella to use her shield?

Zafrina: She a very fast learner. Her shield inside her, she could feel it but not use it.

**Lisa:** And she can use it now?

Zafrina: She can. She does.

**Lisa:** Can you describe how she uses it?

Zafrina: I am not a shield myself so I have no such thinking.

**Lisa:** Alright, is it true you taught Renesmee to project images?

Zafrina: I did. Though she always had it inside her, like her mother's shield, she just needed Zafrina to help her learn to use it. She is very fast learner too. A good, clever girl.

**Lisa:** You had lessons with her before the fight, right?

Zafrina: I did. Each day when the others went for fight lessons I took the dear one for lessons with her gift.

**Lisa:** You didn't feel the need to attend fight lessons yourself?

Zafrina: What for? My gift lets me stand, make you stop. No fighting needed.

**Lisa:** How would you describe your own gift?

Zafrina: I make pictures and put them into your brain so you can see them too.

**Lisa:** That sounds innocuous but I've been told that you used this gift to great effect to thwart Jane.

Zafrina: What is this innocuous?

**Lisa:** Um, innocuous means harmless, innocent.

Zafrina: (She laughs long and deeply) Zafrina's gift can be this innocuous yes. But Jane not think so that day, no.

**Lisa:** Can you tell me what you showed Jane?

Zafrina: (There is a quiet pause before she answers here) I showed Jane what Zafrina believes to be her greatest fear. Her dear one, Alec, falling by another's hand.

**Lisa:** And this allowed the others to thwart Jane?

Zafrina: Thwart?

**Lisa:** Ah, put a stop to.

Zafrina: Oh yes. Put a stop to, yes. They kill her.

**Lisa:** But you can also show someone something lovely or soothing too, can't you?

Zafrina: Zafrina can choose what to make you see. Sometimes lovely calm water, sometimes frightening animal, sometimes both.

**Lisa:** Is there anyone on whom you cannot project?

Zafrina: Bella can choose not to see, her dear little one also. Other shields perhaps.

**Lisa:** What do you think you'll do now that the fight has been won?

Zafrina: I have returned to my own lands. I will return for the celebrations for Angel.

**Lisa:** My final question for you is what do you hope for your future?

Zafrina: I hope the dear ones grow and are happy. I hope to visit for more celebrations. I hope the hunting is plentiful and that the gods smile down on my coven.

Interview concludes with Zafrina blessing me personally.

* * *

**A/N: It's wrong for Zaffy to scare the shit out of me, right?**

**Seeing as she's not real, and it's me who's made her this fierce? lol**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I sure did. **

**Please review. **


	6. Interviews with Vampires - Alice Cullen

The following interview with Alice Whitlock Cullen was conducted inside her classroom at EC College, Port Angeles, WA.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** I have a few standard questions and then we can get onto a few more personalised ones. Please state your full name.

Alice: Oh, I hate my real name. (She giggles) Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen. But I'm just Alice.

**Lisa:** Okay, just Alice. Please state the year you were turned.

Alice: 1920

**Lisa:** And your age at your transformation?

Alice: I suppose the others have said? (She giggles)

**Lisa:** They have, so far.

Alice: Oh, alright then. I was 19.

**Lisa:** That makes your mortal birth 1901, correct?

Alice: Yep, a turn of the century baby.

**Lisa:** And where were you born?

Alice: Biloxi, Mississippi.

**Lisa:** And your sire is?

Alice: Unknown.

**Lisa:** And your mate is?

Alice: Jasper Whitlock.

**Lisa:** What would you like to share about your life prior to being turned?

Alice: I don't know much and all that I do know came from newspaper articles so I'm not sure how reliable they were back then.

**Lisa:** As little or as much as you like.

Alice: I know my parents names and I know that I had a sister and she was still alive last time I checked. I only know what my father did for a living – he was a jeweller and my mom stayed home to look after us kids – because that was listed on their death notices in the newspaper. Other than that I don't know much about them. And all I know about me is that I was institutionalised because of my gift and that I was turned there.

**Lisa:** We'll come back to your gift shortly. Have you had any contact with your sister?

Alice: No.

**Lisa:** Is there a specific reason for that?

Alice: I didn't want her to have to be a part of this life.

**Lisa:** Can you describe for me, as best you can, where you fit in your coven?

Alice: Sure. Jaz and I are mates, as I said, and we live with the coven. I'm sister to Rose, Bella, Emmett and Edward and Aunty to both Nessa and Angel.

**Lisa:** And Carlisle and Esme Cullen? Where do you fit with them?

Alice: (Laughing) Carlisle loves it when I call him dad and Esme loves it when I let her mother me. But in all seriousness they are the closest thing I've got to parents.

**Lisa:** We've already established that you don't remember your parents, and that is true for most of us after a time, but did you remember for a while after your change?

Alice: No. I woke knowing nothing of them.

**Lisa:** Nothing at all?

Alice: Nothing at all. It's as if my memories began the day I was changed.

**Lisa:** Alright. Perhaps in lieu of telling me about your early life you'd like to tell me how you came to meet your mate?

Alice: Ah, well, now that's a good one. I saw him. I waited for him.

**Lisa:** I don't understand. You say you 'saw' him. Do you mean you saw him on the street one day and you waited until he was ready to meet you? Was he involved with someone else at the time?

Alice: (giggling) No. Might be easier if we go back and you ask me about my gift. Then you'll get it.

**Lisa:** (turning my pad back to the first page) Alright. Would you please explain how your gift works?

Alice: Good question. (She laughs) I see glimpses of the future.

**Lisa:** Like a fortune teller?

Alice: (Laughing) No, although I do own a very nice Ouija board.

**Lisa:** Really?

Alice: Really. Bella's mom gave it to me for Christmas. But I'm not really a fortune teller. I guess the easiest way to describe it is that I see pieces of your future.

**Lisa:** How do these pieces come to you?

Alice: Edward calls them visions.

**Lisa:** You don't?

Alice: Not really. It's like small parts to rolling films in my mind's eye. Hard to explain, sorry.

**Lisa:** That's alright. So, these pieces, they aren't whole stories? They're glimpses?

Alice: Yep. That's right. But they aren't true. Not when I see them anyway. They might come true, though, later. No, that's not right either. This is hard. (She laughs) I don't mean true as in the truth, they are always the truth, but they can be influenced.

**Lisa:** That's very confusing. How can they be influenced?

Alice: I guess I see outcomes rather than futures. If you decided to attack me I'd see me defending myself. I could prepare then. But, if you decided not to attack me I'd see that too and your future, and mine, would change accordingly.

**Lisa:** Alright, that makes sense. So the decisions others make determine what you see?

Alice: Right. You get it. The wolves are so dumb. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** The wolves don't understand?

Alice: They do, now. Now that they've seen how it works for themselves.

**Lisa:** Could you give an example?

Alice: Alright. Well. When we had to protect Bella and the baby from Laurent, James and Victoria I looked for decisions being made so that they could help pinpoint where the baby was being hidden.

**Lisa:** And that helped the pack track her?

Alice: Yep. Edward too. Once I could see James' decisions I knew where to send everyone so they could retrieve her.

**Lisa:** Impressive.

Alice: Thanks. (At this point she folds her hands into her lap primly and smiles wide)

**Lisa:** Okay. So, you saw Jasper in your mind's eye. Tell me how your actual meeting came about then.

Alice: Well, like I said, I saw him and then I saw that we were to be mates so I just waited for him.

**Lisa:** As in just sat still while you waited? How long did you wait?

Alice: No, not like just sitting still. I can sometimes see glimpses of time frames. I mean, a clock or a calendar doesn't magically appear, but I get clues from the visions I see. The weather maybe, fashions help a lot, so does popular music of the age and the cars people drive, things like that. So, I could see that it would be high summer when we met and when I had the first vision it was mid winter, so I knew I had a bit of a wait on my hands. I also knew where we'd meet, so I simply travelled there and waited him out.

**Lisa:** And then what?

Alice: Like I said, I waited. I was sitting on a high stool, like a barstool I suppose, in the vision, inside a diner in Philly so I went there and waited until the weather was right and all the other pieces lined up. And then there he was. He came right to me.

**Lisa:** Do you mean that you imprinted on him, or he imprinted on you?

Alice: I don't think so, no. Maybe. Who knows? I already knew he was who I had been waiting for and I guess he knew the same of me when he first saw me.

**Lisa:** That's very romantic.

Alice: Isn't it? (She grins and nods)

**Lisa:** Is that when the two of you came to join the Cullen's?

Alice: Oh no. That was a while after. We travelled for a while. Jaz had some nomadic friends so we went around with them for a while but I was a vegetarian you see, and they weren't.

**Lisa:** Jasper either?

Alice: No. Not back then.

**Lisa:** How did he come to be a vegetarian for himself then?

Alice: That's his story to tell.

**Lisa:** Ok. Moving on. How did you come to meet the Cullen's, as they were then?

Alice: That was 1950, for your notes. Jaz and I had been wandering around for quite a while before I finally found them, but I'd seen them long before that. The clues were hard to interpret but I got good and close a few times. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** Good and close?

Alice: Yeah. Jaz and I got to their houses just a few days after they'd left or I'd find the right hospital but Carlisle had already moved on or I'd have the wrong house but the right timing. That sort of thing. But I found them eventually.

**Lisa:** What was that first meeting like?

Alice: (giggling) It was interesting. They had no idea we were coming, of course. Carlisle was worried, at first, but once he learned we wanted to stay, and that we didn't hunt humans either, I think he was pretty pleased.

**Lisa:** Can you tell me a little bit about how you fill your time?

Alice: With the usual things, I think. I'm pretty normal, despite what my horrid brothers will tell you. (She laughs) I like clothes and I love shopping. I guess I'm pretty human that way. (She pauses and tilts her head to her right shoulder, a rigid set to her lips before straightening and continuing) You'd be better off with the scarlet blouse, but the grey is nice too. Let me know when you want to go back for it, I'll come too, we'll make a day of it. Oh, but not Monday, it'll be sunny. (She smirks)

**Lisa:** How did you...

Alice: I see things, remember? (She taps her temple as she laughs) I guess that's the best example of my gift, right there. You just decided that you _would _go back to that boutique in Seattle for the blouse you liked so much. I saw you trying on both colours.

**Lisa:** (I laugh then) Well, we won't go Monday.

Alice: Nope, Mondays out. I'm free Thursday if you're in?

**Lisa:** Done. Now, back to what you like to do with your time?

Alice: Oh, right. Well, I'm going to teach here so that's going to eat up a bit of it but there are always hours and hours to fill in. I love spending time with the children and Jaz and I steal away as often as we can. But mostly I hang around at the big house with the others.

**Lisa:** What will you be teaching here? (EC College)

Alice: Design mostly but a little bit of fashion and colour as well as some interior design. But that's usually Esme's domain.

**Lisa:** Is it true that you shop for the whole coven?

Alice: Yep. If left to their own devices they'd look like hobos. (She huffs affectionately) Especially Bella. (She adds with a wag of her finger)

**Lisa:** Do you shop for the wolves too then?

Alice: Oh no. Although I do for Seth, so I guess maybe I do, in a way.

**Lisa:** Is it true that you can't see the wolves?

Alice: Wow, just come right out and ask. (She laughs and I fear I've offended her, coming at the question abruptly) Yes, it's true. My gift doesn't work when they're around, so it's not just that I can't see them, I can't see anyone when they're around. It's very frustrating.

**Lisa:** Did it hinder how the recent fight was planned?

Alice: (She cocks her head to the side and I wonder if she's 'seeing' something or sending out a mental message to her brother, Edward Cullen, who is in his office across the way. Others have alluded to the connection the brother and sister have, and their abilities combining to allow them to communicate silently) (She smiles before answering, leaving me unsure which side of the coin I've just witnessed. Her 'seeing' or him 'reading' her and then she 'sees' his answer) Yes. It made it hard to plan how the fight should go.

(The answer seems far too simple, and given far too quickly, but I move on)

**Lisa:** Okay, let's go back a little earlier still. The incident that led to Isabella being changed. How was your gift used then?

Alice: (She grimaces) it wasn't. And that's the problem. I couldn't see with the wolves facing us and I couldn't see Bella at all until it was too late. And even then I didn't see her, I saw Seth.

**Lisa:** But, Seth's a wolf?

Alice: But he wasn't back then. He didn't start to change until Bella did.

**Lisa:** I see. Has the arrival of so many new vampire acquaintances been difficult for you?

Alice: A little, yes. But now that I know so many of them so well it's easier.

**Lisa:** Can you see them all?

Alice: If I look I can.

**Lisa:** Do you look?

Alice: For some of them, sure. Others just pop into my mind now and then.

**Lisa:** It must be impossible to surprise you. (I laugh)

Alice: It has been done, but only with the strategic help of the wolves. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** Alright. One last question. What do you hope your future holds? Or do you already know?

Alice: I do know, but things can always change. (She laughs) I guess I want what everyone wants. A long and happy life with my family.

Interview concludes.

The interviewer wishes to thank Alice Cullen for her shopping assistance.

* * *

**A/N: I had forgotten what a complicated person Alice is at heart. **

**She's fun and loving but she is also incredibly complex. I must make more of an effort to show that when I begin writing Evolution again proper. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**And thank you all for the good wishes. **

**Please review. **


	7. Interviews with Vampires - Felicity

**Please note: This interview was conducted _before_ Felicity knew what the Cullen's truly were. She suspects that they are 'other' – as Edward has described it prior – but doesn't know what that 'other' is exactly.**

**I toyed with making this an interview after her change but in the end it was more fun to write from her point of view while she still just 'suspects', rather than 'knows'.**

**I wanted to portray how grateful Flick is to have been given this opportunity by Edward, but didn't want to make it seem as though she was 'lusting' after him as so many girls do. Her admiration for him is genuine, as is her gratitude. I wanted her to come across as loyal, rather than gushing. **

**I'm not at all convinced I've pulled that off.**

**Thank you for indulging me, again.**

* * *

This interview is conducted with Miss Felicity (surname withheld upon request), Admissions Manager, EC College, Port Angeles, WA.

The interview is carried out in the office of the above mentioned.

At the request of Edward Cullen, Chairman of the Vampire Council, certain facts have been withheld from the interviewee. It is not the claim of the interviewer, nor is it the right of the interviewer, to correct any assumptions made in the context of this interview.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** I have a few standard questions and then we'll move on to some more personal questions at the end. Can you state your name please?

Flick: Felicity.

**Lisa:** And your position here please?

Flick: I'm the Admissions Manager.

**Lisa:** At?

Flick: Oh, right, sorry. For EC College.

**Lisa:** And please state your age and where you were born please.

Flick: I'm 21 and I was born in Forks, Washington.

**Lisa:** You attended Forks High School then?

Flick: Yes, up until Junior. I didn't do senior.

**Lisa:** Alright. Did you leave school for something specific?

Flick: Um, I wasn't exactly a good student so I didn't see the point going any further. I wasn't dumb, just lazy.

**Lisa:** And your previous employment history?

Flick: I worked at Forks Real Estate since leaving school and then Mr Cullen offered me this job.

**Lisa:** Had you met Mr Cullen prior to the job offer?

Flick: Yes. He and Mrs Cullen used our office to buy the land for this place and before that Mrs Cullen leased a flat in town from us. Oops, I don't know if I should've said that.

**Lisa:** I'm sure it's fine. And, it's a matter of public record. What made you take the job here after having been at your former job for quite some time?

Flick: I guess I just wanted more out of my job. I wasn't going anywhere at the Estate Agency and it wasn't like Mr Nugent – that was my boss at the agency – was going to ever train me to be anything other than a receptionist. So when Mr Cullen offered me this I jumped at it. I mean, who wouldn't?

**Lisa:** So it was an attractive package then?

Flick: I'll say. It meant I could move to a better house and I've got time to study now too.

**Lisa:** So you've enrolled in further education since beginning here?

Flick: Yes, Business College. It's only by correspondence but Mr Cullen said he'd help to pay for further courses if I get good grades on this first part.

**Lisa:** Okay, we'll talk more about the school in a bit. Are you single, Flick?

Flick: I am, although I've just met someone new. (She blushes a lovely shade of crimson at the admission)

**Lisa:** Keep me posted.

Flick: Sure. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** Describe for me your role here at the college please?

Flick: Well, I handle all the applications for admissions here. I vet the ones that don't meet the requirements and then meet with those who do. I do the initial interviews and then I pass on those that I think could fit here to Mr Cullen.

**Lisa:** So you work quite closely with Mr Cullen?

Flick: Yeah. I think we work well together and I want to learn as much as I can.

**Lisa:** You also handle PR and are the face of the College, is that correct?

Flick: I wouldn't put it that way, but I do handle all the incoming enquiries and I am the first face you see when you arrive. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** Are there strict requirements for applicants?

Flick: Not strict so much as unique.

**Lisa:** How so?

Flick: Well, I won't give names, but there is one boy who is already outstripping his classmates at math at his regular school. He's got the potential to be a bit of a math genius but he's a bit of a handful.

**Lisa:** Not exactly exclusive, private college material, is that what you mean?

Flick: (Laughing) Yeah, something like that. The rules at other colleges that offer a math program like ours mean that he doesn't have a hope of being accepted. But here he has been.

**Lisa:** Even though he's a handful?

Flick: Yep. Mr Cullen met with him and his parents and got their assurance that he'd behave if given this chance.

**Lisa:** Is it really a chance though, if the tuition has to be paid for by the parents? Isn't that just buying a place?

Flick: No way. It doesn't work like that around here. This kid could end up being a rocket scientist or something amazing like that. Buying a place at a college won't make that happen whether he pays to go here or somewhere else. He's got to want to work at it. So Mr Cullen offered his family a financial arrangement that hinges on his cooperation and grades.

**Lisa:** Impressive.

Flick: We think so. (She smiles proudly)

**Lisa:** Does that happen often then? During the admission process, I mean.

Flick: What? Mr Cullen stepping in like that? Yeah. It does. There's going to be a heap of kids here come opening that all have tailored incentive packages.

**Lisa:** So Mr Cullen has personally tailored the tuition costs, and the courses with incentives, for students he's accepted?

Flick: That's pretty much it, yep.

**Lisa:** He's a very impressive man, isn't he?

Flick: (Smiling widely) He sure is.

**Lisa:** Describe him for me, if you will?

Flick: Oh, well. I don't know. I guess he's real smart. I mean, at his age, to be doing this, he'd have to be, right? He's actually younger than me and he's already done so much for himself. And he's so nice to everyone, everyone loves him. We had so many applications from teachers it took us four weeks to narrow them down by half. The interviews alone took weeks. And then there are the others. The other Cullen's I mean. They're all so young but they're all really amazing.

**Lisa:** So you get on well with all the Cullen's?

Flick: Oh sure. It's like a big family here. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** And Mrs Cullen? Do you get on well with Mrs Cullen too?

Flick: Which one? (She giggles) There are so many of them. I mean, Esme is amazing. So kind and gentle and always willing to help. And Rose, she's scary but she's great too. Alice is so much fun and Bella, well, Bella's special.

**Lisa:** How so?

Flick: For the boss. I mean, they adore each other. You can see it. They're so in love. I'm so jealous half the time. (She laughs) And they work so hard and so well together. This place wouldn't have come even this far without Bella onboard.

**Lisa:** You mentioned Esme Cullen. Does she visit the college often?

Flick: Oh yes. She's always helping the boss with something or other. She's always here when he takes meetings and she always helps me if I get snowed under. And nothing is ever too much trouble and just between you and me I've put on eight pounds since she started bringing cookies in to the office.

**Lisa:** I have heard she's a great cook. The other Mrs Cullen, Rose, you think she's scary?

Flick: Oh I know she'd never hurt a fly, but she is pretty protective of her husband. That's Emmett Cullen; he's head of the engineering department here. Or he will be if we ever open. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** So still no opening date then?

Flick: I think we're close to having one.

**Lisa:** And the other Mrs Cullen?

Flick: (thinking hard) Oh, Alice. She's a firecracker. I love her, she's so much fun. She took me shopping right after I got the job here. Helped me buy a heap of businessy clothes.

**Lisa:** You haven't mentioned Dr Cullen as yet, have you met him at all?

Flick: Carlisle? Oh sure. He's great. Dishy as hell too. (She giggles) Don't write this bit down but I think if they put his picture on the prospectus we'd be able to open a mature age section real easily.

**Lisa:** Edward Cullen's picture might help that too. (I laugh conspiratorially)

Flick: (She frowns before answering) Hey, that's my boss. I don't see him that way.

**Lisa:** I apologise.

Flick: It's okay. It's just that he's been so good to me. This job and helping me get into my courses. I guess I'm just a bit protective. Not Rose-type protective though. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** It seems he's made quite an impression on you.

Flick: He has, but I don't think he'd say the same thing about me after our first meeting.

**Lisa:** How so?

Flick: Oh, nothing really. Let's just say I was less business and more childish back then.

**Lisa:** Where is it you hope this job will take you?

Flick: Long term?

**Lisa:** If you like, yes.

Flick: Oh, well, I guess I'd like to learn as much as I can about the business side of this place. I'd like to be able to help Antony – he's our Head of Accounts – more and then I'd like to have a go at marketing this place. But that's a ways off.

**Lisa:** Somehow I don't think it will take you long. Alright Flick, last question. What do you hope is in your future?

Flick: A man who looks at me like the boss looks at Bella. (She giggles) I guess I want a family of my own and a husband to love. Oh, and some more money, if you can hear me boss. (She giggles)

At the time this interview concluded I could quite clearly hear Edward Cullen chuckling in his office upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and indulging me. **

**Please review and let me know where I went wrong. Because I know I have with this one. It just didn't flow as easily as the others did. Perhaps she's too human. LOL**


	8. Interviews with Vampires - Renee Swan

This interview with Renee Swan was conducted at her home, Forks WA.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** Thank you for agreeing to speak with me today. I have a few standard questions and then we'll move on to some more personalised ones. Please state your full name.

Renee: It's quite a list. (She laughs) My name now is Renee Swan.

**Lisa:** And previously?

Renee: Renee Dwyer, nee Higginbotham.

**Lisa:** And your husband's name?

Renee: Charles Swan.

**Lisa:** And the Dwyer comes from where?

Renee: My shit of an ex husband, Phil.

**Lisa:** Is it true this is the second time you've been Mrs Swan?

Renee: It is. (She laughs) I was married to Charlie first, then Phil, now Charlie again. God, it makes me sound like such a flake.

**Lisa:** Not at all. It's actually rather romantic.

Renee: If you say so. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** We'll come back to that topic shortly. Could you state your year of birth and where you were born please?

Renee: I could, but I'm not going to. (Laughing heartily now) I'm not like the other women around here. I actually age. So let's just say that I'm old enough to have a 20 year old daughter, and a granddaughter argh, but that I'm young enough to still enjoy being a newlywed. Oh, and I was born in Downy California.

**Lisa:** And what do you do for a living please Renee?

Renee: I am the proud owner of Rainbow Early Learning Centre right here in Forks.

**Lisa:** So you're a daycare teacher, is that right?

Renee: Among other things, yes.

**Lisa:** And those things are?

Renee: Oh, well. Sure, I look after the little ones there too but I'm also the cook and cleaner, nurse and receptionist.

**Lisa:** It sounds busy.

Renee: It really is. We've got a waiting list a mile long now. I love it.

**Lisa:** Is it true that the title deed and the centre itself was given to you?

Renee: It's true. The Cullen's gave it to me for Christmas. Incredible, isn't it?

**Lisa:** Very. But they're very generous people I'm coming to learn.

Renee: Oh they are. So very generous. They have a lot, it's true, but they share it.

**Lisa:** We'll talk more about that too. What did you do before you began with the daycare?

Renee: Well, in Phoenix I taught at a kindergarten there too.

**Lisa:** So you've always had an affinity for small children?

Renee: (laughing) Not if you ask Bella!

**Lisa:** What do you mean?

Renee: Oh, well, I wasn't always the most attentive mother, I guess you could say. Bella practically raised herself for a while there. But I do love small children, yes.

**Lisa:** So, going back to your recent marriage. Congratulations by the way. What would you like to say about returning to Forks and to Charlie?

Renee: I didn't plan it, if that's what you're asking. It just sort of happened. Which is the way my life sort of goes. I fall into things. I don't seek things, they just find me. (She stares away wistfully for a few seconds before continuing) When Edward called us, me and Phil, to tell us that Bella had been hurt and that we should come right away we did. I just never left again.

**Lisa:** But Phil did?

Renee: Hmm mmm. He did. I can talk about all that stuff, can't I?

**Lisa:** Of course. I'm happy to record whatever you'd like to say.

Renee: Well, when we arrived and Edward explained to us what he was, what they all were, we both freaked out. I mean, anyone would, wouldn't they? It was just all so hard to believe at first. But after a while you just sort of accept it and when you're thrown into it like I was you don't get much of a chance to process anything. You just do what you can for your kid and hope that it's enough.

**Lisa:** But Phil didn't react that way, did he?

Renee: No. He didn't. Charlie knew already, though they tell me only by a few hours, so he'd had a bit of time to get his head around it. Phil and I arrived in the middle of the night and it was already done by then. No warning, no preparation. Phil took it badly. Very badly. Made Edward very angry I think, his reaction.

**Lisa:** What was it that Phil felt he couldn't handle? Just the changing process or something else?

Renee: We talked about it for hours and at the end he couldn't come to terms with what she was going to become. The process was horrible, of course, but I think whereas I was willing to sit by her side and help her through that so that we'd have a future together Phil didn't want the future so he didn't stay for the whole process.

**Lisa:** Is that something you can understand, in him, or is it reprehensible for you?

Renee: Oh, no. I don't blame him. Not really. I was angry at him at first, but that wore off when I saw that he just wasn't handling the situation at all well. It was a lot to take in and it's changed my life forever. Phil's a simple man. He likes simple things and I guess this was just too complicated for him. I don't like how he chose to deal with it, but I can see why he did. In his shoes I mean. I didn't feel that way so he left and I stayed.

**Lisa:** With Charlie no less.

Renee: (Giggling) Yeah, with Charlie. That just sort of happened too.

**Lisa:** Understandable, I think. That was your daughter and I don't think it's uncommon in the human realm for parents to come together, or bond again, during times of great stress for their children.

Renee: I totally agree. And that's how it started. Comfort. Just being there, and listening, which was never something either of us had ever been very good at over the years. I guess, with Bella not being able to actually be near us for those first weeks that it left us alone to actually talk. She was the common link.

**Lisa:** For future reference what is it you'd like to tell other human parents who might be faced with the kinds of challenges you've faced with Bella's change?

Renee: I don't think that it's just this situation, Bella needing to be changed I mean, that I'd like to comment on. I just want to tell all parents that they should love their kids as much as they can. No matter who or what they are. Love and support them, encourage and appreciate them. I haven't always done that before, but I won't ever make that same mistake again.

**Lisa:** How would you describe the Cullen's?

Renee: Oh, well, I guess they are just genuinely beautiful people.

**Lisa:** I notice you call them people, never vampires, why is that?

Renee: Because they are people first, vampires second. Like diabetics. Person first, diabetic after that. That's how I see it anyway.

**Lisa:** So you've accepted them?

Renee: Of course.

**Lisa:** Because your daughter is married to one of them?

Renee: Not at all. I think about that sometimes. I knew Bella and Edward were to be married. He'd called and told us that he was planning to propose. When I thought it was just a regular pairing I knew he was a good guy and that he was utterly devoted to her. Then after, after I found out what he was and what she was going to be, that didn't change for me at all. He's still a good and caring man who is utterly devoted to her.

**Lisa:** Do you have a lot to do with the coven?

Renee: To me it's not a coven, it's a family. A regular family at that. Parents who work hard and love their kids. Brothers and sisters who fight amongst themselves sometimes but you can just tell how much they all love one another.

**Lisa:** And your day to day contact with them? Can you describe that for me?

Renee: Oh well I guess it's just like anyone else with a family in law. I see a lot of Esme since we organised the wedding together and I see Bella every other day or so. Edward not so much now that the school is so busy getting ready. I see the others when they gather or when we do something as a family. Oh, and we go to the beach with them a lot since Charlie got the bigger boat. That's always fun.

**Lisa:** The extended family who visits quite often, what would you like to tell me about them?

Renee: The other vampires? Oh, they're interesting. (She laughs) So many different personalities and mannerisms. It was strange at first because I had this notion that they were all going to be just like the Cullen's I already knew. But of course, like all big groups, that was so far from the truth it was laughable.

**Lisa:** Do you have any favourites?

Renee: Amongst the bigger group? Sure. Of course. The women. They're all so friendly and they've all lived such long and interesting lives. I love just sitting with them and listening to their stories. But I like most of the men too. But there are a few that are more than a little intimidating.

**Lisa:** Did you find the Cullen's intimidating at first meeting?

Renee: I was too scared for Bella to feel much at all really, that first few days. But as I got to know them they became less intimidating.

**Lisa:** Was there a time when you were frightened of them?

Renee: Of course. I mean, they're designed to be frightening, aren't they? But I say that in the same way I'd say that about meeting a lion for the first time. It might be a big kitten in reality, but you're taught to fear them, so you do, at first.

**Lisa:** What was it about them that put you at ease in the end?

Renee: That's easy. It was Edward. It was the way he was suffering. Watching him suffer because my baby was suffering put me at ease. I think I bonded a little with him over that, feeling the same things. Of course I felt awful for his pain, but knowing he loved her that much, that he felt the pain for himself, made me see that he truly was sorry for what had happened to her and that he'd be there for her always.

**Lisa:** How did you feel when you realised that forever really did mean forever for them?

Renee: Relieved.

**Lisa:** How so?

Renee: No parent wants to think about their child dying. No parent wants to outlive a child. I won't have to do that. She'll live forever. Healthy, happy and strong. I won't have to watch her die to some horrid disease or some accident that nobody could've prevented. It's comforting really.

**Lisa:** And then when they told you Bella was pregnant. Describe your reaction when you were told you were going to be a grandmother.

Renee: Oh gosh. That wasn't really a good time for me. (She laughs long and hard) I kept a lid on it, and I genuinely was so very pleased for them, especially because Edward had explained that it was supposed to be impossible in the beginning. But that night, after they told everyone, I went home and sobbed and sobbed.

**Lisa:** You were upset?

Renee: No! Not really. I was just totally human about it. (She laughs) I was too young to be a grandmother. I was too young to have a daughter who was old enough to be a mother in my own mind. My reaction was selfish and childish but now that she's here she's so wonderful I wonder why I ever balked.

**Lisa:** You have a lot to do with Renesmee?

Renee: Oh yes. She came to the centre when she was just a few months old. To learn to behave more like a human you see. She needed to do that so she could go to normal schools and have normal friends. I see her all the time. She stays with us quite a bit when Bella and Edward go on dates or there's something big happening at the big house that she can't be a part of.

**Lisa:** And when she's here, with you, do you do human things together?

Renee: We do. She lets me braid her hair and we bake although I'm terrible at it and she doesn't really eat that sort of thing anyway. We go to the shops and I've taken her to plays and children's movies. It really is very normal. She fights me when it's time for bed and she beats me at every game we attempt. But other than that part she's perfectly normal.

**Lisa:** That does sound very normal. How do you feel about the bond between Seth and your granddaughter? And what was your initial reaction to the news?

Renee: I knew about imprinting already, because of Bella and Edward of course. But nothing prepared me for that, with Nessa and Seth. Edward had explained to us that he'd met and fallen for Bella when she was very little, but not in infancy. So that took a bit of getting used to.

**Lisa:** How do you feel about it now?

Renee: I think it's wonderful actually. Edward once told me that Seth would be everything she needs. He'd do everything he could to make her happy and keep her safe. And that's all a parent, or a grandparent, should want for their children. He's so good with her and she obviously adores him too.

**Lisa:** The inclusion of the Quileute pack into the group, how has that affected you?

Renee: Oh gosh. That one threw us for a serious curveball. Now, I remember the Quileute's from my time living here with Charlie that first time around. You could've knocked me down with a feather the day I found out they could change into wolves! I didn't think that was possible and even though I'd only just gotten my head around the fact that my daughter was a vampire when they told me about the wolves, and the pack and how it works, I had a hard time believing it.

**Lisa:** Why was that?

Renee: Because they all look so normal! (She laughs)

**Lisa:** Did the Cullen's not look normal to you then, in contrast?

Renee: No, they didn't. They're so pale. And so perfect looking. The wolves just looked like the regular natives I remembered from before. The first time I saw one of them phase I just about peed my pants.

**Lisa:** A normal reaction I'm betting.

Renee: I think so. Charlie told me he nearly wet himself the first time he saw them too.

**Lisa:** That would've been the day Bella was hurt, correct?

Renee: Yes.

**Lisa:** Quite an initiation.

Renee: He still has nightmares over it.

**Lisa:** How did the way you were initiated into the secret affect the way you saw the world and live your life?

Renee: I don't think the way it came about has affected me other than to say that nobody should ever have to see their child hurt. That's unrealistic, I know, but I wish nobody ever did. But now that I know everything my life has changed. And not just because I didn't go back to Phoenix with Phil. But in fundamental ways. I'm safer than I've ever been, living between a very powerful coven of vampires and a pack of huge wolves. I value my life more, I think. After learning how easy it would be to lose it to a mythical creature that is. I'm happier, I think. Happy that my daughter is settled and has a good life of her own. Happy that she had a healthy and happy child and a good marriage. I'm content knowing that she'll be provided for, forever, and that even after I'm long gone she'll remember me.

**Lisa:** After Bella's change how did you react the first time you saw her?

Renee: (She shudders minutely) Oh that was a big shock actually. It was the eyes, you see. Bright red. They freaked me out. But that was balanced out by the fact that she was alive and well and so very beautiful. Not that she wasn't before. But she was perfect, like the Cullen's, and always would be.

**Lisa:** How did you feel that night when you had to leave her there, at the Cullen house, knowing you probably wouldn't be able to be near her again for more than a year?

Renee: It was gutting. That's the best way I can describe it. I mean, she'd been living here in Washington for ages and its true I hadn't seen her for a while, but knowing I could whenever I wanted to and having that taken away hurt. So badly. I was very angry with Edward for a bit after that. I'm not proud of it, but I was.

**Lisa:** Could you describe your anger for me?

Renee: I blamed him. Not for the accident, I know that that wasn't his fault at all. But after she woke up again I guess I blamed him for not being strong enough to stay away from her.

**Lisa:** What changed to make you trust him again?

Renee: Oh it wasn't about trust. It was just misguided angst. I needed someone to blame and Edward was the closest thing I guess. I saw the most of him, you see, because he came everyday to check on Charlie and me. I trusted him right from the off. You can't not. He's a good man and that comes across the instant you meet him. I'm sure the other people you've interviewed have said the same thing.

**Lisa:** They have indeed. Alright, I'd like to talk about the recent fight if you're willing?

Renee: Sure, but I don't know much about it because I wasn't actually there.

**Lisa:** I understand. What can you tell me about the weeks leading up to it?

Renee: It was awful. Like I said before, I got used to the idea that they'd live forever and then as soon as I got used to that it was like the carpet was ripped out from under me again. I was right back to the start, like the day we found out she'd been hurt. They were all so scared. But really brave too. They made plans, so many plans, and contingencies. They made sure we understood and that we were well taken care of should it go wrong. Thank god it didn't.

**Lisa:** At the end, when you were at the Reservation, and Seth brought Renesmee to you, what was that like?

Renee: Relief. When I saw him running with her on his back I was so relieved that they were alright. Of course I was worried as hell too. I wondered if he'd brought her there because the others had...well...died. And then when that other vampire came and Seth had to fight him, that was horrendous.

**Lisa:** But he prevailed, right?

Renee: He did. He's very brave and I knew he'd protect Nessa with everything he had. He nearly did too.

**Lisa:** He was close to death, wasn't he?

Renee: I believe so, yes.

**Lisa:** And when Bella arrived?

Renee: It was Bella and Jasper actually. They arrived together. I didn't see what Bella did but I heard about it later. (She shudders)

**Lisa:** But Seth recovered well?

Renee: He did. He's good as new now. They all are. Except for poor Brady.

**Lisa:** That was a sad loss.

Renee: It really was. He was just a boy. Could've been Seth. I hate to think...

**Lisa:** Okay. So, last question. What is it you hope is in your future?

Renee: Oh, well, I wouldn't like to wish for anything more than I already have. I guess just that everyone I love stays healthy and that they have happy lives.

Interview concluded.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Please review. **


	9. Interviews with Vampires - Rose

This interview was conducted at Forks Smash Repairs and Panel Shop, Forks, WA.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** Thank you for agreeing to this interview. I have a few standard questions and then we'll get on to more personalised ones. Please state your full name.

Rosalie: Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen

**Lisa:** The year you were turned?

Rosalie: 1933

**Lisa:** And your sire is?

Rosalie: Carlisle Cullen

**Lisa:** Your age at your transformation?

Rosalie: Look, is this really necessary? (We break the flow of the interview so that I can remind that interviewee that any information given is at the discretion of the giver. After a brief review of the 'rules' the interview continues) Fine. I was 18, it was a very happy and spoiled childhood, blah blah blah.

**Lisa:** (I can't help but laugh. I'd known this was going to be _some _interview) Alright, one more boring question and then we can move on. Where were you born?

Rosalie: Rochester, New York.

**Lisa:** You said it was a very happy childhood. What would you like to tell me about it? If anything?

Rosalie: I had everything I wanted and needed.

**Lisa:** Everything?

Rosalie: Yes. Anything I wanted my father provided.

**Lisa:** So your family was wealthy?

Rosalie: Look, there is nothing more to say on it. I was born to two healthy, loving parents, I was bought up in privilege but I didn't choose _this_ life. That's an end to it. Move on.

**Lisa:** Alright. What would you like to tell me about the time of your change?

Rosalie: I didn't ever say I wanted to tell you anything about it.

**Lisa:** Alright. Is there anything you _can_ tell me about your change?

Rosalie: It fucking hurt.

**Lisa:** They all do. Alright, moving on. Your mates full name please?

Rosalie: Emmett McCarty Cullen.

**Lisa:** Your daughters full name please?

Rosalie: Angel May McCarty Cullen.

**Lisa:** Would you like to say anything about the way she came to be yours?

Rosalie: (Huffing lightly before answering) I'm sure the others have said it all.

**Lisa:** I haven't asked anyone else.

Rosalie: Really? I get to tell it? All of it? (Her face lights up as she warms to the subject of her child) Oh, well alright then. After the fight Edward and Alice told us that one of the fallen had left behind a human mate who was pregnant. Emmett and I went to his home to help the girl. The result was Angel.

**Lisa:** The girl didn't wish to be turned?

Rosalie: No. And by the time we found out about her, and got there, it was too late to do it.

**Lisa:** What was her name?

Rosalie: That's private and something that Angel will tell you for herself if she wants to.

**Lisa:** Understood. Please describe for me your place inside the Cullen coven.

Rosalie: (tutting quite loudly) God, fine. I'm the third turned of Carlisle, sister to Alice and Bella, Jasper and Edward. Mate to Emmett, adopted daughter of Esme and aunt to Renesmee. Mother to Angel.

**Lisa:** Do you hold a position on the Council?

Rosalie: No.

**Lisa:** Did you nominate?

Rosalie: No.

**Lisa:** Why not?

Rosalie: It's not my sort of thing. I don't play well with others. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** Okay, we'll move on. Do you, your mate or your child have a gift?

Rosalie: No.

(Reverting to questions about her child, whom she obviously adores, seemed the best course to take at this point lest the interview be ground to a halt at the interviewees request)

**Lisa:** How has becoming a mother changed your life?

Rosalie: In so many ways. For a start it was a gift I had long since given up hope of ever having. And then it was just handed to us. Well, not _just_ handed to us. We are all very mindful of what Angels mother gave up in order for us to have Angel, but she was a gift I never thought I'd ever have all the same. And at the time that was frightening.

**Lisa:** How so?

Rosalie: Longing for something you know you can't possibly have is easier than having to learn to have it. It didn't come as naturally as I always thought it would. It's been hard. But it's also been amazing.

**Lisa:** What things do you find hardest?

Rosalie: Understanding her.

**Lisa:** How so?

Rosalie: She is only half vampire and I've been a vampire for so long I've forgotten what it's like to be human.

**Lisa:** And that's been difficult for you to come to?

Rosalie: It has. Having Bella around made it a little easier because she is the most human of us all, and the newest to this life, but it's still be a steep learning curve for me. We'll have to teach Angel, just like Eddie and Bella did for Nessa, about being human so that she can live amongst them. That's hard when you don't recall how to do that on a grand scale. Sure we pretend pretty well but there is hardly any similarity between remembering to cross your legs every ten minutes - and to blink when you're bored - and teaching your child how to eat human food. One doesn't relate to the other at all.

**Lisa:** And your mate, does he struggle as well?

Rosalie: Whoa Nellie, I never said we struggled. I said it was hard to learn, at first. And for the record Emmett's never struggled with a damn thing in his life. (She laughs) Renee, that's Bella's mother, she's been great. When Nessa was small she went there, to the kindergarten that she owns, and Angel goes there too now.

**Lisa:** And at the kindergarten she learns to be more human?

Rosalie: Not _more_ human. She's half and always will be. But yeah, she goes there to learn human traits and to learn to be around human children so she blends in better.

**Lisa:** Does she mix with the children on the Reservation at all?

Rosalie: Of course she does. Seth especially. But all of them really, when they're around. Which is always. (She huffs)

**Lisa:** How do you feel about the inclusion of the wolf pack to your family?

Rosalie: I don't like it. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** You don't like that a wolf shifter has imprinted on your niece?

Rosalie: I never said that. If you print that I'll hunt you. (She points a long, pointed, painted fingernail at me and growls softly) It's not that I don't like the wolves, per se. But they smell so bad. And they shed. (She laughs) They don't really shed, but I like to tease them about it anyway. But the smell is bad.

**Lisa:** So they take a bit of getting used to then?

Rosalie: I don't think I'll ever get the smell of wet dog out of my new house, no. But they're okay I guess. They fight great and they are pretty loyal I guess. They can track and hunt and Seth's good with Nessa and Angel. Oh, alright. They aren't all bad. But I'll deny having said that if asked.

**Lisa:** Is it true that you were given a half share in this business?

Rosalie: That's true. Yes. I got it for Christmas.

**Lisa:** And you share it with the wolf pack Alpha?

Rosalie: (rolling her eyes) Fine, yes. I share it with Sam.

**Lisa:** And he has the controlling interest?

Rosalie: He likes to think he has control. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** Did you not consider a place teaching at your brother's school?

Rosalie: And give up all this? (She waves a hand around the office which is strewn with oily car parts and engineering magazines.) No, I didn't want to teach. I don't like humans all that much and I definitely don't like human children much. No, wait. I take that back. I don't like snotty human children who think they know everything and would resent being shown how to rebuild a carburettor by a chick.

**Lisa:** But the wolves don't mind that?

Rosalie: If they do they know to keep quiet about it. (She laughs) But no, they don't mind because I don't have to show them anything. They know what they are doing and they knew long before I scored a share of this place. I guess that's why this works as well as it does. Nobody knows more than anyone else, nobody has to show anyone anything, we just turn up to work and fix what's bought in.

**Lisa:** Is there anything that your daughter has shown a particular aptitude for?

Rosalie: Nothing in particular, no. She seems to be good at most things so far. She learns fast.

**Lisa:** Is it possible that she's a savant, as your niece is?

Rosalie: (Scowling) Definitely not. She's normal.

**Lisa:** You consider your niece to not be normal?

Rosalie: I didn't say that. (Pointing the same polished, razor sharp nail at me and scowling) If you say I did you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your days. Nessa is normal, for us, I meant. But she's got gifts up the wazoo and nobody can really help her with that, settling into who'll she'll become when she's grown, because nobody we know of has more than one gift, or gifts like she does.

**Lisa:** Alright. I'd like to talk a little bit about your mate for a moment. Your sire changed your mate, at your request, is that correct?

Rosalie: (Scowling) Yes.

**Lisa:** And you are the product of imprinting?

Rosalie: I'm not, my mate is. (She laughs)

**Lisa:** You imprinted on him the instant you saw him, is that correct?

Rosalie: Yes.

**Lisa:** And you felt compelled to protect him?

Rosalie: Of course.

**Lisa:** And your adoptive parents, are they an imprinted pair?

Rosalie: (thinking momentarily) I'm not sure. They behave as if they are, but I don't know for sure if either one imprinted on the other. You'd have to ask them.

**Lisa:** And your brothers and sisters, are they imprintees?

Rosalie: You know that Edward and Bella are, but I don't know how to describe Alice and Jaz properly.

**Lisa:** Alright. Let's move on. What do you hope for your daughter, for her future?

Rosalie: I want her to be healthy and happy and have and do what she wants. It's pretty simple.

**Lisa:** And for yourself?

Rosalie: Nothing more than I already have.

Interview concluded.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the recent good wishes. **

**I have now had the dreaded tumour removed and will go later today to get my first look at the mess that is left, and hopefully some pathology results. To everyone who wished me well for surgery thank you, your good wishes got me through. **

**I have one more interview to post, Renesmee, and then I will continue with the main story. **

**Please review. **


	10. Interviews with Vampires - Nessa

This interview was conducted with the permission of both parents. No request was made to have a guardian, or adult, present during the interview.

What follows is a transcript of the actual interview. Nothing has been omitted, censored or changed from the original recording. These are the thoughts and feelings of the interviewee and the thoughts and feelings of the interviewer have in no way hampered the transcription process.

**Lisa:** Hello Renesmee, my name is Lisa. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions today?

Renesmee: Can I ask you some questions first, please?

**Lisa:** (I will admit to being startled, though not shocked. My interactions with the rest of the Cullen coven, and others attached to it, have given me a heads up regarding the enigmatic Renesmee Cullen) Yes of course.

Renesmee: Where do you live?

**Lisa:** Um, in Utah.

Renesmee: And do you have a big family to live with?

**Lisa:** Um, no, not exactly.

Renesmee: How exactly? Do you just live with your mate, then?

**Lisa:** Well, I live with another girl, Louisa, and her mate. I don't have a mate of my own.

Renesmee: You have pretty eyes. They're just like my mommy's. Do you, and your friends, hunt people?

**Lisa:** No, we don't.

Renesmee: So, you're just like my family then? You don't want to hurt people?

**Lisa:** That's right. We don't want to hurt anyone.

Renesmee: Your brain's funny. (She says with a charming giggle as she tilts her head to one side, not unlike her father's habit)

**Lisa:** Funny?

Renesmee: Yes. You want a mate because as soon as I asked you started thinking about having a family like mine, but then your brain said you didn't really want one because you like to travel. And that makes no sense at all because mates can travel, together. My Aunty Alice and Uncle Jaz they travel all the time, and Nana-me and Pa too, they travel lots.

**Lisa:** Okay.

Renesmee: You should come and stay with us for a bit here. Lots of nice girls find mates when they stay here with us. Like Katie and Tanya and Zaffy and Senna and Kachiri. You should meet Jonathon, he's very nice, he's Australian you know, that's in the South Pacific, a very long way away but not far if your Pa can fly big airplanes like mine. Can yours? Or maybe you'd like a wolf. They're so much fun and they live right here, so you could stay close to us.

**Lisa:** (At this point in time there is a slight pause on the recording while I attempt to compose myself.) Um, okay, I'll think about staying for a while. Can I ask you some questions now?

Renesmee: Yes please. This is fun.

**Lisa:** Alright. Can you tell me your full name please?

Renesmee: Easy peasy. My name is Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen.

**Lisa:** And how old are you?

Renesmee: I'm only three, but as a human I'm nearly ten.

**Lisa:** And you were born to whom?

Renesmee: My mommy and daddy, silly.

**Lisa:** Right. And do you know their names?

Renesmee: Of course. I'm not dumb. My daddy is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and my mommy is Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen.

**Lisa:** That's a lot of names.

Renesmee: We need to have lots of names. Daddy says that's so we can live in lots of places and stay safe. He's very clever.

**Lisa:** He is. You have a very nice family here and I believe you have some other friends, friends that aren't vampires, living close by too?

Renesmee: Oh yes. We have lots of friends. Human ones and wolfie ones too. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** That's right. Humans and wolves. Your human grandparents live close by, don't they?

Renesmee: (Cocking her head to one side, again) Yep. But you don't need to ask me questions like a baby, you can just ask me the ones in your brain. Daddy says I can answer anything I want to, I'm allowed to. I'm a big girl in my brain, so you just ask whatever you want. You won't make me cross. (She smiles)

**Lisa:** (Having been thoroughly 'checked' I continue in a more adult fashion) Your grandparents live nearby. How would you describe your association with them as humans?

Renesmee: They are my grandparents. I think everyone has them. Even the wolves. I go there to visit, or they come here. My Pop is a policeman and my Nana-ne runs a daycare. They are very normal. Nana-ne taught me to be more normal and my Pop takes me on his boat, and to football in the city and to dinner in real diners. We are very normal.

**Lisa:** And the wolves?

Renesmee: I think they are normal too but Aunty Rosie thinks they are horrid. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** I'm sure they're very normal. But what makes them special enough to be such good friends of yours?

Renesmee: That's an easy one. They are nice people. They protect me when I'm in danger and they love and play with me when I'm not.

**Lisa:** Do they frighten you when they turn into wolves?

Renesmee: No. I don't think so. They are very big but they are very cuddly too. If you ask nicely they will let you ride on their shoulders when we're running in the forest. They like a good scratch on their tummy's but don't pull their tails (She points a finger at me and looks stern) because they don't like that.

**Lisa:** They sound a lot of fun.

Renesmee: They are. And fast. They can run very fast, almost as fast as Daddy, and they love to go hunting so they run with us a lot.

**Lisa:** Do you hunt with the wolves too?

Renesmee: Sometimes. I don't hunt as often as the rest of my family. I don't like human food very much, but I do want to fit in with humans so I don't hunt very often. Sometimes I get to go as a treat when the bobcats come down from the very high mountains in spring.

**Lisa:** You hunt bobcats?

Renesmee: No. Mommy says I'm too little still. (The little girl does not look at all amused by this) But sometimes Sethy lets me go for them. (She grins adorably)

**Lisa:** Sethy?

Renesmee: My Seth.

**Lisa:** Seth is a wolf, yes?

Renesmee: Hmm mmm, and he's my wolf.

**Lisa:** How so?

Renesmee: Your brain says you already know, silly.

**Lisa:** I do already know, yes, but would you tell me a little bit about your Seth so I can write it down?

Renesmee: Alright. Seth is a wolf. He's sixteen and really, really big now. He's mine and I'm his. I'm going to live in a big, big bright house with him one day and we'll have bacon and grapes whenever we want. And we'll go hunting bobcats too.

**Lisa:** That sounds like a good plan.

Renesmee: We have lots of plans. Daddy and mommy make lots of plans. It's a good thing, I think. They are always talking about what's going to happen next, and what I should be doing and where I should be going. But Sethy and I have plans too.

**Lisa:** Would you like to tell me some of them?

Renesmee: I guess I can, they aren't a secret or anything. Well, we're going to live here, in Forks, in a big house like I said. We'll build it in the woods behind the big house, like mommy and daddy and Aunty Rosie and Uncle Em did. But not too close. We don't want to hear them. (She scrunches up her nose at this) We are going to have lots of little babies and Sethy is going to be a doctor, like my Pa and my daddy are. And he's going to work at Forks Hostible and make all the little children better. I'm going to teach at daddy's school. I don't know what I will teach yet though. Daddy says I can pick whatever I want. But I think I'd like to teach a bit of everything. I can remember things, you see.

**Lisa:** Really? Lots of different things? At the same time?

Renesmee: Your brain says you know about this too. (She giggles)

**Lisa:** I do know a bit of it, yes. Your daddy told me.

Renesmee: He says I'm a savant.

**Lisa:** What do you think you are?

Renesmee: I'm Renesmee.

**Lisa:** Is that all? Just Renesmee?

Renesmee: (Thinking hard) No, I guess not just Renesmee.

**Lisa:** What else, or who else, do you think you are?

Renesmee: I'm a part of my family and I'm friends with lots of people. I'm Angel's cousin and Seth's special person. I'm smart and I'm a little bit human and a little bit _vampire_ too. (She whispers the word vampire very carefully whilst looking about the room.)

**Lisa:** Do you like being a little bit vampire?

Renesmee: I guess so. I will like it much more when I'm done growing I think.

**Lisa:** How so?

Renesmee: I will be allowed to decide things for myself then. Like Angelica and Nathaniel do.

**Lisa:** What sort of things will you be able to decide for yourself when you're grown?

Renesmee: I like to put syrup on my food and mommy says it's gross. But I like it. And I'll be able to go to the Rez whenever I want, not just when mommy says it's alright. I can go swimming at First Beach whenever I want then too. And have friends over. And decide what to wear. No ribbons. Aunty Alice always makes me wear ribbons. (She huffs)

**Lisa:** Do you like going to school at your daddy's school?

Renesmee: Oh yes. (Clapping her hands excitedly) I love it there.

**Lisa:** What parts do you love most?

Renesmee: I like homeroom because I get to be in class with mommy for a few minutes. Next I like morning tea because I sit with my friends and we talk about what they watch on television and what they played. Then I like assembly best out of everything.

**Lisa:** Assembly?

Renesmee: Oh yes. I love assembly.

**Lisa:** Really? What's so good about it?

Renesmee: Well, all the children go to the big hall and sit in neat rows. Everyone is real quiet while my daddy talks to them about important things.

**Lisa:** And you like that best of all?

Renesmee: I do.

**Lisa:** Because your daddy talks to everyone?

Renesmee: Your brain says you don't understand. That's okay. Not everybody understands me. Daddy talks to all the children and all around everyone is quiet and polite and respectful because they like my daddy and his school. They think nice things about him while he tells them important things.

**Lisa:** And you listen to their thoughts during assemblies?

Renesmee: Not all at once. That would be too loud. I like to pick one or two children and listen to them. But mostly I listen to the bigger children, and daddy lets me listen to his brain while he's talking. I like that best of all.

**Lisa:** What does he think while he's talking?

Renesmee: He thinks about all the important things. About keeping the children safe and making sure they are happy there and learning a lot. He likes to think about his teachers and how much he likes them. He especially likes it when one of his music students plays the piano for the national anthem. That's his favourite part. Mine too.

**Lisa:** You like music?

Renesmee: Oh yes. All music. But most especially the piano and the double bass.

**Lisa:** Really?

Renesmee: The big bass makes my tummy rumble. (She giggles) And daddy and I play the piano a lot.

**Lisa:** Your daddy said I could ask you about your gifts. Is that okay?

Renesmee: If daddy said I could tell you then its okay.

**Lisa:** Alright. So, you can listen to people's brains, just like your daddy can, is that right?

Renesmee: Sort of. Daddy has to listen to everyone, all the time. He doesn't like it too much. But I can just listen to who I want, or nobody at all.

**Lisa:** So you can turn the voices off?

Renesmee: Yep. I can.

**Lisa:** So you can read minds and you're super smart, is there anything else that you can do?

Renesmee: (Nodding) Yep. But it's hard to explain. Can I show you?

**Lisa:** Sure.

At this point in the interview Renesmee reaches across the table and places her fingertips to my cheek. Immediately I can see a replay of the last minute or so of our interview. In living colour. As though it is a 3D movie playing inside my own head.

With the retreat of her little hand the 'movie' stops.

Renesmee: That's what I can do.

**Lisa:** That's amazing.

Renesmee: Not really. My friend Zaffy can do it too and she doesn't need to touch you to do it, either.

**Lisa:** Yes, I met your friend Zaffy a few days ago. She's very clever too.

Renesmee: She can make you see waterfalls and birds and once she even showed me elephants and giraffes!

**Lisa:** Can you do that too; show someone whatever you want them to see?

Renesmee: (giggling sweetly) Your brain already knows I can.

Renesmee once again reaches across the table and as her fingertips come into contact with my cheek I see bright green frogs leaping from lily pad to lily pad across a bright turquoise river.

**Lisa:** They're beautiful.

Renesmee: I like frogs.

**Lisa:** I can see that you do. Alright Renesmee, it's been so very nice to talk with you today. Thank you for answering my questions. Is there anything else you'd like to add before we finish?

Renesmee: Not really. But I do have one more question for you, is that okay?

**Lisa:** Sure.

Renesmee: If you really, really want to explore Australia like you said in your brain then would you come to the big house with me and meet Jonathon? You'll like him, I promise.

Interview concluded.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's the last of the interviews for now. I've written a couple more but I think now that I've used them to reacquaint myself with the characters I'll leave them be for now. **

**I hope to post a proper chapter of the actual story this weekend. **

**For those that were waiting on my results today sorry, I have no news to share other than the surgeon was very happy with my recovery. The pathology results will be a few more days yet. I will keep you posted. **

**For those that have wished me well, and kept me in your prayers, thank you so very much. I'm sure it's helped. **

**Please review. **


End file.
